HIDE AND SEEK
by Wr1terX
Summary: Phoebe had been working hard to make it to Seoul, the last place she heard from her mother. She didn't expect finding herself, her mother and him all at once. Will Phoebe be able to handle all the changes? Or will she run away? (Jungkook, BTS, Taehyung, Rapmon, Suga, Jhope, Jin, Jimin, Sehun, Taeyeon)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

October 16th. The day that changed the course of my life.

Every birthday had been the same. My parents would wake me up at 7am. Dad would pick me up, well at least until I got to big and we would walk downstairs singing Happy Birthday. A pile of presents always wrapped in my favourite colour, purple, waited on top of the massive oak table in the dining room. Next to the presents wrapped in purple was my favourite triple chocolate cake that Mum always woke up early to bake.

On my 9th birthday I had woken at 8am to no one, no Mum or Dad to be seen only the extremely loud and agitated voices of my parents that had carried up from downstairs. That moment was the first time I had ever had butterflies in my stomach.

I had stood at the top of the stairs, in shock and completely numb as I watched my parent's heated argument. I had only become aware later that their fighting had become a regular occurrence. As it escalated Mum had wrenched a brown suitcase out of Dad's tight grip. She opened the front door, glanced back directly at me then walked out.

On my 10th birthday after a year of nothing from my Mum I had received a cheap postcard from South Korea with only her name scribbled on the back. Even though she had abandoned me on my 9th birthday it was on my 10th when I promised myself that I would not only find her but find answers.

After that one postcard ten years followed of silence, not one letter, photo or email. The promise I'd made to myself fuelled me with the determination, direction and focus I never knew I had to achieve the grades to be accepted into the International University of Seoul.

I had made it to Seoul the only place I knew she had been. I would be able to finally seek out my Mum. I only hoped it wasn't too late.


	2. Chapter 1

This bed is heaven. I need to get the name of this mattress.

I giggled burying deeper into the burrow of luxury pillows and Egyptian cotton sheets. I can see why five star hotels cost so much. My family came from old money but I had been raised with knowing the value of a dollar. I had been working part time at the art gallery my Grandma was in charge of ever since I was 14.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Shit, my phone.

I fumbled around, threw pillow after pillow until I felt the soft fluffy fur case of my phone. A gift from my grandmother for my 18th birthday, she had bought the latest model.

Amidst the frenzy of pillows smattered across the massive king bed I slowly rolled onto my back. I looked up at the large phone screen, my vision blurred until I gradually adjusted to the bright light that emanated and pressed snooze.

I started to read through my unread messages when my phone vibrated as Cody's smiling face suddenly appeared. Shit, I forgot I was supposed to have rung him when we had arrived at the hotel.

Cody had moved to my high school in our last year from England. After a month of his consistent chasing I had given in and we had been together ever since. When he had found out I had applied to study in Seoul he had ignored me for weeks until a month before I left. He had come over demanding to know why I couldn't stay in Melbourne with him and why I was obsessed with South Korea. He had become even more enraged when I had told him that whatever my reasons were, the choice was mine and he could either support me or leave.

We had begrudgingly made-up that night but it had never been the same. Cody had attached himself to me like a leech however I had felt a small chasm appear between us. Part of me wanted to tell Cody but there'd always been something holding me back from sharing that intimate part of myself.

I quickly pressed decline. I took a deep breath exhaling as I started typing a short message.

**Sorry. Can't talk right now. With the family. Talk later.**

Part of me hoped he wouldn't reply but I only sighed in annoyance as the text bubble under his name started typing.

**That's okay babe, have fun. Do you want me to ring you in an hour, two hours or later? **

Frowning, I typed.

**Later. **

I know I shouldn't be so cold to him, he doesn't deserve it but this was my first day in Seoul. I wasn't sure if I wanted to share it with him. I had worked extremely hard to make it here and finally after years of late nights with my textbooks and dates with my multiple tutors, my goal had been reached. I was now a student of the International University of Seoul.

Just as I closed my eyes, I heard a loud knock on my door. "Honey, are you ready yet?"

Shit. "Yes Dad, you go on ahead with Grandma. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay, don't be long we should be there at 9," Dad replied, in his usual cheery voice.

I leapt out of the hordes of pillows and opened my favourite purple suitcase. I shuffled clothes left to right until I came across a pair of skinny jeans, a cream singlet and a pastel pink button jacket. I darted into the huge bathroom and quickly got dressed. I rinsed my face in the sink, I only had time to put on some mascara and lip balm. I dashed back into the bedroom as I swiftly combed my fingers through my long light brown hair into what I hoped was a presentable ponytail.

I grabbed my brown shoulder bag and snatched my phone from the bed. As I bolted towards the door I made sure my wallet and key card were still inside my bag. I slipped into my pink boots and opened the hotel door. I strode towards the elevator when I suddenly when my phone vibrated. I gazed down at the screen and saw the notification of a new text from Cody. I chose not to reply. I just can't deal with him today.

I sauntered into the huge marble lobby and immediately spotted Dad and Grandma standing next to one of the many Picasso's that lined the walls. Probably discussing its origins I thought, smiling to myself. For as long as I could remember my Grandma had been an art lover, curator and collector. She had worked at the National Gallery of Victoria until two years ago when she had chosen to retire. Thanks to her I can spot a Picasso or a Monet any day.

"Grandma, you look amazing, when did you buy this suit?" I exclaimed, smiling with open arms.

"Darling, you're too kind. I wanted to wear something special for your big day," she confessed, turning around and returned my embrace.

"I am so proud of you Phoebe," she whispered into my left ear.

"Thanks Grandma. Love you," I replied, squeezing her tighter.

We had always been close but ever since that day she had become an even more important and special person in my life. She had always supported me in whatever crazy scheme I put my mind to. She never missed a birthday and loved me unconditionally. I was eternally grateful to the amazing woman who was Catherine Kincaid.

I pulled back from the hug leaving one arm draped over Grandma's shoulder and kissed my Dad on the cheek.

"As handsome as ever," I teased.

"Thank you, honey," he replied, grinning down at me.

A tall, voluptuous blond woman strutted past us and grinned seductively up at Dad. Ugh, not here too. Everywhere I went with Dad women always showed him romantic interest.

Dad had short black hair with a beard. The beard annoyed me it made him look older I preferred his clean shaven face. He had black framed glasses and towered over everyone at an impressive 6'2.

I had always thought what mainly attracted the flock of women was his athletic swimmers build that he had developed from his days at university. Thankfully, Dad never paraded any women in front of me. As far as I was concerned he had been single all this time.

Since that day he had tried to take on both roles as Mum and Dad. He had always been seated first row for my ballet recitals, he never missed an event and he was always kind. Mostly he was successful except for those few times when a girl just needed her Mum. We had been close since infancy I was a complete Daddy's girl but since I had gotten older we had developed a friendship in addition to our deep parent-child bond.

I linked arms with Grandma as we confidently strolled through the hotel lobby to the exit and got into the black Mercedes that waited at the front.

University, here I come.


	3. Chapter 2

Anticipation filled the long 20 minute drive.

The Mercedes pulled up to large black gates that opened onto the wide campus dorms car park. I got out first and stared up in awe at the feat of modern architecture that was my new home. All 3 massive 4 storey buildings surrounded the car park.

The biggest building was in the middle but they had floor to ceiling glass windows which contrasted beautifully with the white wash paint that covered the exteriors. Other than the ground floors all the other storeys had wide balconies.

I felt someone bump into me and as I turned to scold the perpetrator. I finally noticed the crowds of people shuffling around, chatting and piling luggage onto trolleys. Following the throng of people we ventured towards oversized opened glass ceiling to floor front doors of the central building.

Wow. I can't believe I'm going to be living here for the next 4 years.

We stepped inside and immediately a short petite girl with straight jet black hair, wearing a navy polo with the universities logo marched towards us.

"Hello, welcome to IUS dorms, I'm Taeyeon, name please?" she said, smiling as she extended her right hand out.

"Phoebe Kincaid, first year," I replied, smiling as I shook her hand.

"Great. Nice to meet you Phoebe and family. One moment please," she said, opening her white clipboard. She started looking through lists of names.

"Here we are. Building 2 room 14. You must be lucky building 2 is everyone's favourite. It has the nicest and biggest rooms, amenities and is our only boy-girl dorm," she whispered to me as she started scribbling onto a small squared piece of white paper.

"Now, stick this onto your shirt," she said, handing me the piece of sticky paper with my name and building number written in black capitals.

"The only thing left is to show you to your room, this way please," she said.

We followed her through the multitude of people on the left into a wide glass hallway which opened into another large ceramic floor lobby. We entered one of the two elevators situated at the opposite end of the room and after several seconds we stepped out onto the main hallway of the first floor.

The large tiled hallway continued all the way to the other end. Doors were evenly spaced out along both sides of the hall. Each door also had a small whiteboard next to it with markers on a little shelf below.

We trailed behind Taeyeon as she led us past people milling in and out of the opened and closed doors. Taeyeon stopped at the 6th door on the right hand side. "Welcome to room 14," Taeyeon exclaimed, unlocking the door. She stepped back and ushered us in the spacious room.

The room had soft lilac walls and across from me was a large floor to ceiling glass door that opened onto the balcony. Alongside the balcony door was a huge white desk supplied with a reading light, power adaptors and three empty drawers on the left hand side. Either side of the desk stood two small empty black bookcases.

On my right was a bare queen sized mattress supported by a white frame up against the wall. Next to the bed was a small white bedside table with one drawer and one door close to front door wall.

On my left was one massive white built in wardrobe that spanned the entire length of the wall. I looked behind me and noticed a white wall rack built in next to a large round mirror suspended above a circular black table with a telephone and empty glass vase on top.

"Wow, this room is amazing," I exclaimed, grinning widely as we stepped further into the freshly scented room.

Dad wandered towards the balcony door as I overheard him mumbling to himself. "They didn't have rooms like this when I was at school that's for sure."

"You have the rest of the day to unpack and move in. There is a lunch provided by the University to welcome our new students and families around 12. Don't forget to go to your dorm head and pick up your room key by the end of the day. See you around Phoebe," Taeyeon said, turning she hightailed back into the packed hallway.

"Honey, your Grandmother and I have a meeting at 10 with the head of the National Museum of Modern and Contemporary Art. We can drop by the hotel and collect your luggage and meet at the entrance when we're done. I will text you when were on our way. Why don't you walk around, meet some people and get used to your new surroundings. I'll ring you if our plans change," he said, leaning down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay. Thanks Dad, I will. Have fun," I replied and quickly hugged Grandma before they both turned and strode out.

I can definitely get used to living here. I ran my hands over the clean desk. I turned dropped my bag on the desk and walked towards the closed balcony door.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the wide grey tiled balcony. I closed my eyes and inhaled the fresh air. After exhaling I opened my eyes and noticed a small circular glass table, two chairs and one sun lounger.

Wow, this place definitely has its perks.

"Hi," said a loud girly voice from behind me.

I turned and came face to face with a wild mane of curly red hair and a small heart shaped freckled face with sparkling green eyes smiled up at me. "I'm in the room right across from you. Can you believe this place? I don't know any other university dorms that have their own balcony," she exclaimed, darting past me to lean over the metal railing.

She had a point.

"Yeah. I'm Phoebe," I added, joining her at the rail overlooking the bustling crowds of the car park.

"Ruby" she gushed. Smiling sheepishly she suddenly lunged and hugged me. "Sorry. It's just you're the first person I've met here that hasn't looked at me like I'm crazy." She pulled back and pushed her long red ringlets from her face.

I looked down and noticed she was shorter than me probably around 5'2. She was dressed in a bright pink knee length short sleeved dress and neon pink flats. That's a lot of pink.

Normally, I was wary of overly happy extroverted people but there was something different about Ruby. Her eccentric clothing is fine with me.

"LOOK!" I looked up and followed Ruby's extended left arm pointing down towards the car park as a shiny black limousine stopped at the entrance of the middle building.

And I had thought the Mercedes Dad had gotten was extreme.

The first guy that got out had styled ash blonde hair, was wearing a long brown trench coat and black sunglasses. The second guy sported scruffy ebony hair that glistened as he got out from the limousine. He was attired in a black button coat, Indian ink jeans and urban retro hued sunglasses. Even from the distance it was clear that both guys were easily six foot and had toned and lean bodies, although the ebony haired guy appeared stronger. My eyes followed the dark haired guy until he vanished into the building.

A sudden cold raindrop drew me out of my musings and I turned to look at Ruby who still stood next to me with her mouth wide open. I smiled to myself as I lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "Anyone in there," I teased.

Ruby immediately turned and faced me with a huge grin. "I have to find out who those two are," she exclaimed.

I laughed as she grabbed my hand and started marching towards the open doorway. "Come on, let's find them."

I thought I could easily get used to Ruby. I had always been cautious of others but Ruby was contagious. The more I spent time with her the more I wanted to spend time with her.

I swiftly grabbed my bag off the table and just managed to close my dorm room door as Ruby pulled me all the way down the hallway and into the empty elevator. Her strength surprised me.

"Back home all the guys were soo annoying. One of the reasons I had to come here and because of the school's globally recognized arts program," she gushed, releasing my hand and pressed the ground button.

"You want to be an artist?" I inquired.

"Yeah. I want to live in Spain painting all day and night," Ruby said, grinning from ear to ear.

Just as the elevator door opened I turned and froze staring up into intense chocolate brown eyes with tiny sparkling flecks of amber framed by full and lush dark lashes.


	4. Chapter 3

A hand latched onto my arm drawing me out of my involuntary fascination of sketching every detail of the gorgeous eyes in front of me into my mind.

I blinked rapidly as my surroundings came back into focus and realized I had been gawking into the eyes of the handsome black haired stranger from earlier.

Wow. He wasn't typically good-looking but he oozed strong masculinity. And sex appeal. Definitely sex appeal. He must've been around the same age or a couple years older than me but he stood with the confidence and ease of a grown man.

He had unbuttoned his jacket and was wearing a grey jumper that only emphasized his well-built arms and broad shoulders as the form fitting material seemed to wrap itself around his statuesque upper body.

Think about Cody. Think about Cody.

Inwardly scowling, a deep cough tore me out of my internal dialogue and I looked up into a masculine triangular shaped face that only accentuated his chiselled jaw line. He had wide cheekbones, an aristocratic nose and slightly parted full lips that had an alluring upturn. His hair was kind of messy and he had a small nose ring that surprisingly only added to his roguish looks.

What. I don't even like piercings. For some reason that was lost to me, I didn't feel the usual repulsion I normally felt when seeing anything but ears pierced. I'd had a bad experience getting my belly button pierced when I was 15.

One word. Infection.

"Excuse me, but could you two lovely ladies move?" said the blonde stranger, smiling down at Ruby and I. I turned to look at the fair-haired guy and immediately adored his warm brown eyes and friendly demeanour. He had a delicate mouth and nose that shaped his attractive face agreeably. I felt calmer by his approachable energy that exuded from him.

I turned my head back towards the other stranger and noticed his knowing smirk as we locked eyes yet again and the desire I had felt before I looked away suddenly tripled, taking me by shock.

Even with Cody I hadn't found myself this strongly attracted to him until a couple of weeks of dating. I suddenly felt the chasm between Cody and I expanding as the yearning started to spread through my body for the handsome stranger in front of me.

"Yes, sorry. I'm Ruby and this is Phoebe," Ruby blurted, as she grabbed my arm and placed us directly in front of the two stranger's path. "You two are?"

The ash-blonde replied "Kim Nam Joon." "Jungkook," as he pointed towards the striking stranger.

"Are you two staying on the first floor of this building? That's where were staying. The rooms are so big. It's like living in a mini apartment," Ruby babbled, stepping directly into Nam Joon's personal space.

"Uhh. Yes." Nam Joon smiled and stepped back slightly.

Ruby won confidence points.

I still couldn't look at Jungkook in the face since I knew he had clearly caught my blatant perusal earlier.

I continued to stare at the floor as both guys started to walk past us and only lifted my head as a strong earthy sandalwood scent filled the air. I turned my head slightly, drawn to the aroma and locked eyes again with Jungkook as he passed. Frowning, I looked away.

"Oh my god. Can you believe we will be living next to those two? I can only imagine what the rest of the guys here must look like," Ruby said, as I turned back to face her small grinning face with blushing pink cheeks. Well at least I wasn't the only one affected. Still best to avoid Jungkook at all costs. I have no time for distractions.

We approached the glass hallway when I noticed multiple heads turning and staring at Ruby with judgemental smirks. Surprisingly, I felt myself becoming defensive of the bubbly and energetic girl. Still being friends with Ruby would make my plan to stay under the radar non-existent but Ruby had easily accepted me so even though I'd always been so reserved and sheltered I decided to aspire to be more amiable.

It couldn't be that hard.

Could it?

We journeyed into the middle building's lobby. I turned my phone on, looked down and saw a text from Dad.

**The meeting got cancelled. We have your bags. Meet us at the front. We will arrive in around 20 minutes. **

I looked at the time the message was sent and realised that they should be arriving any moment. "Ruby, my family are going to be here soon with my bags. Do you mind if we meet up later?" I asked, as we came to a stop outside the huge opened front doors.

"Oh okay, sure" Ruby muttered.

I felt awful as I watched disappointment cloud her normally happy face. I guess she thought I would invite her along but I'm still getting used to her exuberant energy. I watched as a downcast Ruby walked away. Feeling atrocious I made a mental note to make it up to her later.

I continued to watch her until she disappeared into the masses then turned and faced the car park. After about 2 minutes of waiting a familiar black Mercedes pulled up and I watched Dad and Grandma emerge. I jogged up to the car and helped Robert grab my suitcases from the boot and placed them onto the wide trolley that Dad had fetched from the nearby trolley rack.

Honk. Honk.

I turned my head towards the sound and saw a tall leggy blonde get out of a black limousine behind us.

Geez, does everyone have a limousine?

Everyone that went here had to have money as tuition and accommodation wasn't cheap but I didn't realise how many would flaunt their wealth but I guess I can't talk as I currently stood next to a new model Mercedes.

"Sorry. One minute," I called out, smiling at the pretty blonde. She didn't reply instead stood there watching us with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. Another great first impression for the day. I totally plan to avoid her.

"All right. That's all your bags. Thank you Robert," Dad said thanking the driver then pushed the packed trolley onto the pathway where Grandma waited.

We started walking back to my room and luckily got the elevator to ourselves. I walked ahead to open the door for Dad.

As I marched towards the door I noticed a silver key was already in the lock. Surprised, I looked around and saw neon pink writing on my whiteboard.

I collected your key when I went to get mine – Ruby

Exhaling, I felt even worse as I turned and realised Ruby's door was closed. I had intended to invite her to join us but she mustn't be around now. Her kind gesture only further pushed me into wanting to become friends. I hadn't had a best friend since Grace but if anyone could change that it would be Ruby.

I opened the door and guided Dad into the room. We placed my suitcases onto the mattress as Grandma opened the bathroom door.

"Wow."

Intrigued, I stepped past her and stopped in amazement.

The bathroom was huge with warm spotlights on the ceiling. Light grey tiles covered the floor. Dark grey paint covered the back and left hand side wall. The other two walls were white. A double shower cubicle, which had multiple wall shelves, was positioned in the corner of the back and right hand side wall. On my left stood a long wide black wall hung vanity with a white stone top and under counter basin, it looked stunning against the dark grey backdrop.

Above the sink vanity was a large rectangular mirror that covered the entire span of the vanity length. A white tub, toilet and large built in wall towel rack and shelves was placed on my right. Grandma walked to the sink. "This would be a great place for a small crystal vase," she said, smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

"Or two" I added, walking slowly into the centre of the bathroom.

"It's nearly 12. Do you want us to help you unpack now do you want to do it later by yourself?" Dad asked, poking his head in the doorway.

"I'll unpack later. Let's go find where lunch is being held" I replied, as I heard my stomach grumbling. We walked out of the bathroom and I grabbed my bag off the bed placing my room key on the same chain as my home key.

"If you need anything honey. You call me and well go shopping," Grandma said, grinning as she waved her black purse around.

"Of course, I already have some ideas," I replied, enthusiastically clapping my hands together. If there was one thing I inherited from grandma it was a respect and love for shopping. I could last for hours in a mall. I could even ask Ruby along, I'm sure she would love some shopping.

"Hurry up. You two enough with shopping please," Dad teased as Grandma and I burst out laughing. For the first few shopping trips Dad had come along but after a while he had enough as Grandma and I had spent hours on hours perusing and trying on clothes from every store.

Dad hurriedly ushered Grandma and I out the room. They started walking on ahead as I closed my door. I stopped to write a quick small thank you on Ruby's message board with one of the pink markers on the shelf.

As I caught up with them I read a new text from Cody.

**Babe, how's it going? What's your room like? Have you made any friends?**

Feeling both annoyed and guilty I decided to ignore his text at least until later.

"Do you know where were supposed to go Phoebe?" Dad asked, as we stepped into the empty elevator.

"Nope. Let's go back to the main building and see if we can follow anyone," I replied.

The elevator opened and we strolled along the path to the main building when a group of older students all wearing the university polo stood up on a small platform. I spotted Taeyeon straight away as she was the smallest of the group.

We came to a stop a bit behind the crowd already gathering and watched as a tall bespectacled boy with straight short black hair held up a megaphone.

"New students and families please make your way to the university cafeteria where we have prepared a special welcome lunch for you all. Please follow us," he announced.

The older students stepped off the platform and walked towards big closed double doors, opposite the front doors. The crowd started to follow as the first two students that made it to the double doors opened them wide.

We waited until more of the people had gone through when we finally joined the throng. I kept an eye out for Ruby's pink outfit but didn't spot her. We meandered through the glass doors as I was instantly taken aback by the well manicured gardens and concrete pathways that led to multiple surrounding buildings.

The crowd walked straight ahead into another white modern designed structure with two storeys. The entire first floor was open plan with plenty of large round tables and chairs that covered most of the space except for a large kitchen area that covered the span of the back left hand side wall. Multiple long wooden benches currently crammed with delicious looking and smelling foods separated the kitchen and the dining room. I looked around trying to find us a table with free three seats as most people had already seated themselves and started helping themselves to the food.

"Phoebe. Over here."

I followed the direction of the loud voice I had instantly recognised to be Ruby's and spotted her signature red curls at one of the middle tables that had four vacant seats.

I waved and led Dad and Grandma through the tables until we reached Ruby who had kept standing. "Ruby. Thanks. Just enough seats," I said warmly. She smiled and gave me quick hug. I took the chance to thank her for before. "Thanks for the key," I whispered.

"And, who is this Phoebe?" my Dad asked, coming to stand next to me and smiled down at Lucy.

"Dad, Ruby. Ruby, Dad. She is in the room across from me. She's my friend." I announced confidently. "This is my Grandmother Catherine," I said, linking my arm through hers pulling her closer to the table.

Ruby beamed as she shook both of their hands. She sat down as I sat next to her, Dad on my other side and then Grandma next to the last vacant seat. I hung my bag over the back of my seat and turned finally noticing who was at the table.

You've got to be kidding.


	5. Chapter 4

Across from me sat Jungkook who was smirking down at his phone.

Damn, even when he smirks he is attractive. I didn't want to admit it but I had become hyper aware of his every movement. If Jungkook was here I assumed the seat next to Ruby's with the same brown jacket Nam Joon was wearing earlier. He must be around here somewhere.

Feeling frustrated, I leaned in closer to Ruby. "Why are you sitting with the guys from earlier?"

I still couldn't believe my eyes.

"I followed them back to the dorms and you'll never guess it but Jungkook's room is next to mine and Nam Joon is two doors down from your room" Ruby squealed, nearly bouncing off her seat with excitement.

Great. How am I supposed to avoid him now?

"So, where are you from Ruby? If you don't mind me asking," Dad politely asked, leaning towards us. I smiled up at him grateful for the distraction from the guy in front of me.

"London. My parents were supposed to come with me but they couldn't take time off work. They're really busy" Ruby replied .I noticed her face drop at the mention of her parents.

My investigative instincts spiked and I wondered if there was something that had happened between them.

"That's fantastic. Phoebe loves London. All that shopping. Isn't that right, honey?" Dad chuckled.

I noticed Jungkook roll his eyes and I felt suddenly embarrassed. Feeling aggravated that Jungkook had made me lose confidence so easily I shot Dad a piercing glare and turned to Nam Joon who had sat down with two stacked plates of food passing a plate to Jungkook.

What a jerk. He can't even get his own food.

What's the deal with this guy?

"Dad, Grandma this is Kim Nam Joon and Jungkook. They're staying on my floor. Can you believe it?" I commented casually.

I sat back in my chair confidently waiting for Dad's paternal instincts to kick in and demand I change dorms. Ever since I was young he had been extremely suspicious of boys. It had taken Cody a month before Dad had even let him in the house and that was with supervision.

I closed my eyes and found myself smiling as I waited for his eventual outburst.

My eyes opened and my mouth dropped when Dad started laughing. "That's very modern. I'm impressed. Universities in my day wouldn't have dared. Well, nice to meet you both call me Henry". He exchanged greetings and handshakes with both guys. "You're lucky boys, in my day we had to climb through windows." Nam Joon and Jungkook grinned.

"Henry!" Grandma exclaimed, slapping his arm.

What? Where was the angry tirade? No shouting?

I still couldn't believe what I'd just heard. My dad who wouldn't let me go on a date until he met the boy now supported me living on the same floor as hot-blooded males. Still reeling in shock I closed my mouth and looked up in complete surprise at Dad. Who was this man? And where had my Dad gone?

Dad started laughing. "Don't be so surprised Phoebe. I was a young man too once."

"Like that one year you took off and travelled the world on that boat with your friends," Grandma added, smirking as she looked around the table.

Today has definitely been full of firsts. I tried to picture my sophisticated and mature Dad on a party boat. Nope couldn't do it. To weird.

Trying to clear the haze I shook my head as Nam Joon chortled. "Do you have any other tips, sir?" Not wanting to hear anymore I got up and walked over to join the line waiting for food. Trying not to ponder too much on what I'd just heard I picked a spot up ahead and stared.

I suddenly held my breath as I recognised the strong sandalwood scent. I shuddered when I felt a warm large hand grip my shoulder. I tried to ignore the sudden desire I felt in the pit of my stomach. "Do you normally grab random strangers" I commented.

"Only when they won't turn around and look at me," Jungkook whispered in my left ear as a tingling spread across my cheek thanks to his warm breath.

I jerked forward and bumped into the man ahead. Luckily he didn't turn around. I faced Jungkook with what I'd hoped was a blank expression. "I have a boyfriend," I stammered. Still struggling to recover from the effects of his closeness I started rubbing my hands together.

Jungkook smiled tauntingly. "When do I get to meet him?"

"You don't," I muttered, turning around and moving forward in the line.

When I stopped I realised I couldn't smell the familiar scent. Curiosity winning over logic I slowly peeked behind me. I faced the front and tried not to give in to the sharp pangs of disappointment that he had gone.

What is this guy doing to me?

Jerk.

With Cody I'd always stayed in control of my emotions but just being around Jungkook made me lose all control. I'd have to work on that if I was going to make it through 4 years of being around him.

I focused hard on keeping my expression blank as I piled food onto my plate. I made my way through the filled tables when I felt eyes on my back. I turned and saw a tall brown haired guy sitting at one of the packed tables surrounded by equally good looking girls and guys.

Is everyone here a model?

Already feeling annoyed I noticed his height made him stand out and he emanated a cheeky confidence that he clearly knew he possessed as a beautiful strawberry blonde sat on his lap and draped an arm over his shoulder. He flashed me a toothy grin placing a hand on the upper thigh of the girl as she picked at the plate of food in front of them.

Even though I hated to admit it the guy was enticing even from afar. Interestingly, I didn't feel the same lust that appeared whenever I was in proximity to Jungkook.

I neared the table and spotted soft cascading waves of light blonde hair next to Jungkook. I sat down dropping my plate on the table rather strongly. The girl faced me and I dropped my fork as I recognised her from the car park.

Her piercing grey eyes scanned me and I became instantly self conscious. I took in her black ironed dress that somehow was revealing but classy as she smirked at me then turned back to Jungkook who was playing with his food.

I guess she's done with me.

I watched her move her chair closer to Jungkook's and began whispering in his ear. I tried to focus on my food but found myself fighting the urge to rip that girls perfectly proportioned head off her body.

I looked down as I suddenly felt my left hand going numb and realised I had been holding the fork in my lap extremely tightly to the point it had left an indentation. Scowling, I rubbed my hand and looked at Ruby who animatedly talked to Nam Joon. I felt slightly sorry for the poor guy it was clear he couldn't get a word in.

Having only just realised Dad and Grandma were gone I swivelled around and spotted Dad's tall towering frame talking to a group of older men, all in suits near the door.

I overheard giggling coming from behind me and holding onto the chair firmly as I tried to not imagine what I would see as I slowly turned. I stared in disbelief as I watched the beautiful blonde hold the fork close to Jungkook's mouth trying to feed him, as he played on his phone.

What the hell is this?

I ignored the twinge of jealousy and focused on my disgust.

I fake coughed loudly and both Jungkook and the blonde's head snapped my way. I shot them both a big smile and began giving my plate all my attention as I continued to feel their gaze. It least I don't have to see anymore of that I thought feeling satisfied as I took a bite of sushi.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder I peered up into my Dad's cheerful face. Mentally thanking him for coming back so I wouldn't have to sit there with no one to talk to.

I watched in disdain as the blonde stared at my Dad as he sat down. "Hi, I'm Madeleine and you are?" she said, in a silky voice. She flipped her long luscious waves behind her shoulder as she extended her perfectly manicured hand out.

"Henry. You must be another friend of Phoebe's. I'm her father," he said, shaking her hand as he turned his head conveying a questioning look towards me. Before I could respond Madeleine spoke.

"Yes. We met earlier. She is my favourite," Madeleine assured, smiling into Dads face.

Liar. My distaste for Madeleine only growing.

Now I wanted to rip the rest of her perfectly toned body, douse it with gasoline and watch it burn.

Whoa. I caught myself in surprise at the violence of my thoughts.

I blamed Jungkook for my emotions tumbling out of control.

"Henry!"

A loud booming voice rang through the dining room as multiple heads turned and followed the voice to an older man with brown hair, average height and a round belly, standing next to Grandma. Dad waved back and pulled his hand out of Madeleine's tight grip.

"Honey, that's Arthur the head of the Art Gallery I mentioned earlier. He actually has a daughter who's in the year above and a son who's in your year. I hope you don't mind but your Grandma and I are leaving with Arthur. I'm sorry, we have to go so early but you know our plane leaves at 3 and we can't skip this meeting," Dad explained.

"It's okay. I get it. Go. I love you. Say bye to Grandma for me please," I muttered into Dads shoulder as I gave him a big hug.

He waved as he walked off and I watched him through teary eyes greet Arthur with an emphatic handshake and disappeared through the door. I tried not to let the wave of sadness I suddenly felt show as I bent down pretending to look at something on the floor. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath.

I straightened and looked at Ruby who was smiling kindly at me. "I like your Dad. He's nice."

Laughing I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Ruby."

As I pulled back I felt Jungkook's forceful gaze and we locked eyes.

I felt a strong desire to discern what was behind the unreadable expression on his handsome face.

"That's your Dad? Are you adopted?" Madeleine provoked, glaring at me.

I put on my best fake smile. "Nope."

I swivelled in my chair and joined Ruby and Nam Joon's cheerful conversation about London.

The rest of the half hour went smoothly. The three of us discussed everything from London to animals to academics. I had even successfully managed to block out Madeleine and Jungkook. Much to my frustration I had been aware every time he had looked at his phone or moved.

The crowd in the dining room started dwindling and after having seen Ruby yawn for the fourth time I decided it was time to head back to the dorms. I stood up grabbing my bag and Ruby's then helped her to stand up after yawning again. We said our goodbyes to Nam Joon who waved as I linked my arm through Ruby's. She looked like she could fall asleep at any moment. Jet lag I guess. As we waited in the elevator I noticed her eyes had closed making her small face appear younger.

I helped her to her door and found her room key in her bag. I opened her door and placed her gently on the pink fluffy blanket that covered the bed. I stepped back in astonishment as I looked around her room that was covered in pink.

Pink laptop, curtains, lamp and rugs.

Pink everything.

I smiled down at Ruby who had begun to snore. I left her bag and key on the desk and locked the door so she would be safe. I closed the door silently and triple checked to make sure it was locked then opened my door.

Feeling tired, I locked my own door and moved all the suitcases off the bed. I sat down and took off my boots then lied down on the bare mattress that thankfully was new as it was still covered with its plastic cover. I rolled on my back and the last thing I saw was the ceiling.

Knock. Knock.

My eyes squinted open as my vision came into focus. I slowly got up and pulled my hair out of its ponytail letting it fall around my shoulders in waves.

Knock. Knock.

"Coming," I grumbled stretching quickly and made my way towards the door.

Scowling, I opened the door and locked eyes with Jungkook.

I slammed my door close.


	6. Chapter 5

I leaned against the door and took a few deep breaths waiting and hoping that Jungkook had left. After standing there for a minute I thought it was safe and slowly opened the door an inch. I jerked back as Jungkook's large hand gripped the side of the door and pushed it open. "Thanks for inviting me in," Jungkook drawled as he flung the door shut and sauntered past me.

I stood warily in front of the door and watched Jungkook play with the desk lamp. "At least there's no pink" he muttered under his breath. "You've seen Ruby's room?" I asked as I admired his toned body.

"Unfortunately. Your little friend hijacked us in there earlier. We barely escaped" he exaggerated, turning around. We locked eyes as he leisurely ambled towards me his eyes predatory.

Instead of the fear I had expected I found myself extremely aroused and captivated.

"It's part of her charm," I stuttered, dodging him.

I had to stay away from him. I marched straight for the opposite side of the room. I didn't trust myself to be too close to this guy. "Is there a reason why you're in my room?" I asked, placing my hand on the balcony door handle trying to remember to breathe.

I have to get under control I thought as I blanked my expression and looked him straight in his gorgeous brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow and sat down on the bed. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a phone. "Your Dad asked Nam Joon and I to look out for you."

I raised my own eyebrows in disbelief.

"It was when you went to get food" he vowed, passing me his black cased phone. I grabbed the phone and looked down, anger starting to build as I recognised Dad's and Nam Joon's name at the top.

What the hell is this?

**It was a pleasure meeting both of you. If you could do me a favour and look out for Phoebe? It's her first time so far away from home by herself. I would feel better if she had some friends. **

I chucked Jungkook's phone on the bed as I tried to calm the anger that was now threatening to consume me as I clenched my fists.

What was he thinking? I'm an adult. I don't need my Dad making friends for me.

I unclenched my fists and reigned in my emotions as best as I could. I didn't want Jungkook to see me angry. I hated that what he thought of me now meant something to me.

I made a mental note to bring the text up later with Dad.

I focused back on Jungkook as he slipped his phone back in his pocket and I watched dubiously as he opened the nearest suitcase next to him on the ground. I bent down and pushed his hand away and without saying a word I picked up the heavy suitcase and placed it on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry," he teased, flashing me a cheeky grin that as much as I fought it, had started to soothe my anger.

"Ignore whatever he said to you. He's just being overprotective" I assured him. "You can go back to your girlfriend now."

He looked confused. "What girlfriend?"

"Madeleine," I goaded, rolling my eyes in his direction.

"She's not my girlfriend. More of friends with benefits," he said, staring right back at me.

I was pretty sure he was trying to get a reaction out of me but I wouldn't play.

"That sounds healthy," I added sweetly, trying not to show my disgust and sudden twinge of jealousy at the thought of them together.

Jungkook stood and inched closer towering over me until his face was directly in front of mine. I looked away in hopes to quell the building lust that appeared whenever he was near. He grabbed my chin making me look at him. "It can be you if you want" he whispered into my ear.

Squirming inwardly, I maintained my calm voice. "As long as my boyfriend can join" I taunted daring him to respond as I pushed him away. I noticed his cheeky aloofness had gone and been replaced with a cold distant mask.

Just as I began walking towards the door a large hand clutched my arm and pushed me roughly against the wall. My breath caught in my throat and my hands balled into fists. I closed my eyes and prayed that I would disappear as I felt his fingers trace paths up and down my arm. He twirled strands of my light brown hair in his fingers sending a shive down my spine. I opened my eyes after I felt him let go of my hair and became completely immersed in his eyes aflame with desire. I didn't even realize my mouth was open until I noticed his eyes had dipped to stare at it.

I looked up at the ceiling repeating Cody's name over and over.

Until I felt a soft warm hand cup my cheek and my eyes flew to his face. The craving that clouded his face was enthralling. He slowly inched his lips closer and closer to mine as I held my breath. The anticipation killing me. Part of me wanted to know what he tasted like.

Knock.

"Phoebe!"

Ruby's interruption broke the sensual web and I jerked back violently, bumping my head against the wall. My heart racing, I held a hand over my chest trying to get my breathing back. I locked eyes with Jungkook as he ran his hands through his messed hair. The desire that I had seen a minute ago had gone.

"Phoebe. You in there?" Ruby repeated.

"You should go," I said determinedly as I grabbed my dishevelled strands of hair that framed my face and let the waves tumble down my back as I walked toward the door.

The room was too hot.

Ruby's happy face greeted me. "Hey, you finished unpacking in there?" she asked, stepping past me into my room and stopped when she noticed Jungkook. He still hadn't moved except to place his hands in his pockets.

"Jungkook was just passing a message along. Thanks. You can go now," I explained, glaring at Jungkook.

He didn't reply simply arched his eyebrows at me and marched past us through the open door.

I can't believe I was going to let him kiss me or that I wanted him to. How could I let my guard down so easily? I always promised myself I wouldn't be that girl that let a boy become their focus. I only wish I could keep that promise but Jungkook was making that hard. What about Cody. How could I do this to him?

"You haven't even started yet! If you want I can help," Ruby suggested, breaking me out of my internal struggle.

Grateful for the distraction from what just nearly happened I joined her next to the black suitcase on the bed. "Sure. I'd love that," I replied, throwing an arm over her shoulder as we looked at the six huge suitcases spread around the floor.

It had taken Ruby and I around 2 hours to unpack and organize everything. We had gotten distracted multiple times especially when we started putting the clothes away in the wardrobe. Ruby had wanted to try on nearly everything.

After some begging from Ruby I had agreed that we could share clothes. She had appointed herself wardrobe manager and gave me the job of organizing my bathroom. After I completed my list of items to pick up to complete my room and bathroom I walked back into the bedroom to help Ruby pile the suitcases onto the trolley.

I had already texted Robert to come pick them up and take them to the storage room Dad had bought for me to use. I felt my phone vibrate through my jeans and read the text from Robert.

**Here. **

"Ruby. Robert's here. You coming?" I called, pushing the trolley in front of the door.

"Yep," Ruby replied pushing the wardrobe door close running past me to open the door and grabbed my room key off the table. I pushed the bulky trolley into the empty hallway stopping as I waited for Ruby to lock my room door. "Here." She dropped the room key into my hand coming to stand next to me.

I put the key in my jean pocket as we both strolled past the opened and closed doors as Ruby babbled about her favourite shoes.

"Robert. Thank you," I grunted after having helped him place the last suitcase into the large boot of the Mercedes. "No problems, Ms" Robert replied politely before he drove off.

"I can't believe you have a driver," Ruby marvelled as we watched the Mercedes drive through the University black gates.

"A gift from my Dad. I can't drive yet," I explained.

"I can drive. See that's my car," Ruby exclaimed pointing to the car park where in the maze of different colours and expensive models, a new pink Porsche stood out.

Typical Ruby I thought to myself laughing silently.

"Have you heard about the senior party tonight? Nam Joon has an older brother who's a senior. And I begged Nam Joon to let us tag along. It took some convincing but he caved," Ruby blurted out excitedly. Poor Nam Joon.

"I don't know. I'm still tired from my flight," I pleaded.

It was no use Ruby had the stubborn look on her face which I had become very well acquainted with when she had taken charge of unpacking.

"Fine," I added, sheepishly smiling as Ruby flung her arm around my shoulders as we meandered back to the dorms. "Wait. I have no idea what to wear," Ruby stammered. Her expression became very serious and I wondered what was happening in her head. She grabbed my hand running towards the elevator. "I have an idea," she babbled out of breath.

Ruby's great idea was to spend half an hour running between our two rooms styling the perfect outfits. I don't know why she doesn't study fashion I thought yawning as I sat on the desk chair watching a frazzled Ruby run past me for what felt like the 300th time.

"Phoebe. I'm done" Ruby yelled from her room. I got up bracing myself for whatever she had put together hoping at least there wasn't any shade of pink.

I walked into the room and spotted two dressed mannequins. "Wow. Ruby they look amazing" I mumbled. "Why aren't you studying fashion" I questioned. "You're clearly talented."

"Thanks. It's just a hobby. My mum really loves art. I wanted to do something we could share, you know?" Ruby said her face shadowed.

"Hmmm." I did actually.

My mum had been an international culture journalist. That's how she met Dad when she was sent to Melbourne to cover the International Art Exhibition. Grandma had told me they met on the night of the Gala and had instantly fallen for each other. Two weeks after meeting they travelled to Mums home in Spain and got married in secret. They had decided to live in Australia as Mum had fallen in love with the place and one month after I was conceived.

At first I was only interested in journalism to feel closer to mum but after my first few articles in the school newspaper I found a love for investigating.

"This one is yours," she exclaimed, standing next to the mannequin dressed in a white lace crop top and matching white high waisted skirt that stopped mid thigh.

"That's mine" she said, pointing to the mannequin clothed in a pink sparkly off the shoulder long sleeved dress.

"I love it but isn't it a bit much for a party?" I wondered out loud.

The few parties I had been too had always been with Cody and the attire had always been casual.

"No way, everyone here goes really all out" Ruby assured me as she bent down and went through her shoe drawers. I remembered how fancy the other students had looked earlier at the lunch and decided to trust Ruby.

"Take these and go get dressed. Hurry up." Ruby instructed, pushing the clothes and shoes into my arms and pointed to my room. I poked my tongue out at her as I walked out.

I got changed quickly and stood in front of the bathroom mirror as I wondered what I should do with my hair. It was still messed from earlier.

Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers through my long locks and I recalled the feel of Jungkook's hand on my cheek. I looked up at myself in the mirror and was surprised. I looked different. I'd always been so polished and proper but there something different in my face I couldn't quite put my finger on it though.

Sighing, I opened the door and noticed Ruby sitting at the desk with a large makeup mirror and a big box full of hair accessories. She clapped her hands together and jumped up."Come on. Hair time. Now close your eyes no peeking" she exclaimed, leading me to the chair.

I had to admit today had been fun Ruby's contagious positive energy had definitely worked on me. Even with Grace we had never done stuff like this. It had always been give and take between us never sharing almost like our friendship had been a competition. Ruby was different though she never asked for anything in return for helping me out and just seemed genuinely happy to be spending time together.

As I felt her tugging and pulling at my hair I was split in two ways, happy that she had offered but slightly anxious if I would have any hair left. After what felt like hours but had only been 15 minutes Lucy put her hands on my shoulders.

"Open your eyes," she said excitedly. My long light brown waves had been straightened and when I turned my head different sides it shined. The girl that stared back up at me from the mirror looked older. I had red lips and smoky eyes which only made my icy blue eyes stand out more. I beamed at my reflection.

I stood up and gave Ruby a genuine hug. I had never had a makeover before and never been really interested in makeup preferring to go for a simple look. She kept surprising me with her talents and I was grateful she had decided to choose me as a friend. She stilled but after a second she wrapped her arms around me too. "Thanks Ruby," I whispered.

We both pulled back smiling, It was in that moment I felt Ruby and I had become friends. Even though we hadn't known each for long my instincts were telling me she was alright and my gut was right. Most of the time.

"No worries, I just have to do mine and then we can go" she said, already diving into her box of goodies. I sat down on the bed and looked at my phone.

No new texts from Cody. I felt the guilt from what had nearly happened earlier and decided I should reply if only to selfishly quell my own feelings.

**Hey. Busy day but everything's good. I made a new friend Lucy she is amazing. My room is huge and the whole place is beautiful. I have plans tonight. I'll call you after**

I wondered if I should finish with love you. This is crazy he's my boyfriend. Thanks to my straying mind the chasm had grown too far between us without me even realizing it had been happening. I sighed as I hit send. The thought made my stomach drop. Cody was my first boyfriend and I didn't mean to hurt him.

I stared at the wall lost in a maze of feelings until a pair of shiny green eyes enhanced by soft shade of light pink eye shadow interrupted. "You look amazing Ruby," I promised as she pouted her pink sparkly lips at me. Pink was definitely her colour.

We both put on our shoes, mine white wedges and hers pink strappy heels. I looked down at my outfit and was impressed. I had always had heaps of fancy clothes but none of them had made me feel as confident as what I had on now. Without helping myself I found myself wondering what Jungkook would think about my transformation. Damn it. Stop thinking about him.

"It's nearly 10 lets go meet Nam Joon," Ruby called, poking her head back in my room. "Okay," I replied, grabbing my phone which I had attached to my keychain and closed the door.

I couldn't help wondering if we were too dressed but my fear was soon erased when Nam Joon opened his door. He was wearing black tux pants and a white button long sleeved shirt with the first couple buttons opened exposing a broad chest. He looked good. He greeted us both and darted back inside his room quickly.

"Where's Jungkook?" Ruby asked as Nam Joon closed his door.

"He's already there."


	7. Chapter 6

"Where do the seniors stay?" I asked Nam Joon entering the elevator.

"Their dorms are in a building closer to the university. One of the perks of making it to senior year," he emphasized. We walked through the ground floor empty apart from a few people lounged around on chairs.

We continued mostly in silence except for the occasional outburst by Ruby who kept pointing things out as we walked through the glass hallway and into the middle building. Luckily the back glass doors were still open. I wondered when they locked the dorms. I didn't feel like sleeping outside tonight.

Nam Joon walked ahead of Ruby and I leading the way on one of the many concrete paths. We strolled past the left hand side of the cafeteria that was completely shrouded by moonlight. As we kept going there were more and more old trees with winding trunks that bordered the wide path. We were led onto a slight uphill incline for about ten minutes as loud noises and bright lights emanated from a massive building that had come into view as we passed the bulk of the trees.

The building was huge and rainbow lights came from all three stories opened windows. I could see people moving around all three floors as the floor to ceiling windows gave us a perfect view. The loud music reverberated through the house and even to where we stood I could feel it under my feet. Feeling slightly overwhelmed I held Ruby's hand for support. Nam Joon had nearly made it to the opened door when he turned back. "Come on" he called out as he walked in the crowded building.

"We can go back. It's not too late," I said anxiously.

"Nope. We are not running away. It should be fun," Ruby squealed, squeezing my hand.

I tried not to let my nervousness show as I smiled back at Ruby as we followed Nam Joon inside past two guys smoking on the steps. Eww. I hated the smell of cigarettes it always made my stomach turn.

The ground floor had a large circular space filled with lounges, tables and chairs that opened up onto hallways on both sides. Packed into the open planned resting area were older guys wearing dress shirts in different colours and some with sleeves rolled up and collars opened and the girls wore tight short dresses showing plenty of cleavage.

I watched on in horror as a couple on one of the back sofas started heavily making out. I wasn't a prude or anything but I always thought some things should be private. Clearly I was the only one who thought like that as I turned noticing lots of people making out all over the other lounges and against the walls.

I smiled as Nam Joon rejoined us holding three cups. "Here" he bellowed over the noise of the music and chatter as he passed us both a cup. I smelled the contents of the cup and grimaced.

"Nam Joon, do you know where the bathroom is?" I inquired.

He pointed down the left hallway. "The last door on the right," he said leaning down towards me.

"Thanks."

"Ruby I'll be right back. Have to use the bathroom," I shouted into her ear as I let go of her hand.

"Okay. Meet you back here," she replied taking a sip of her drink.

I walked into the hallway dodging between the people that were talking or making out against the walls. I opened the door, grateful to find it empty. I locked the door and dropped my phone on the bathroom sink. I poured the contents of the cup which smelt foul and rinsed then filled the cup with water. I hated alcohol except for champagne.

I smiled fondly as I remembered the first time I'd tried some at my Dads birthday 7 years ago. I pushed the toilet seat down and sat down. I grabbed my phone and saw a text from Ruby. We'd exchanged numbers earlier after we had finished unpacking all my belongings.

**We're on the second floor **

Shit. I didn't want to be alone a second longer in this crowd than I had to be. What happened to Louise still haunted me to this day. A tear drop escaped as I remembered the last time I'd seen her face. I wiped my cheek and got up shaking the dark thoughts out of my mind. I checked in the mirror that my makeup hadn't smudged, grabbed my cup and vacated the bathroom.

I drifted in-between the mob of people that had somehow grown since I'd entered the bathroom. I entered the elevator ignoring the two girls behind me, clearly drunk as they helped each other stand. The elevator opened up to one long hallway similar to my buildings layout. I found an empty spot against the wall and texted Ruby.

**I'm here. Where are you guys?**

I waited several seconds until she replied.

**Room 3 **

Great.

That could be any of the rooms especially since there were no room numbers to be seen. I examined the hallway and noticed a skinny guy sitting on the small windows ledge with earphones. I tentatively tiptoed up to him and poked him on the shoulder. He slowly turned with a neutral expression on his face.

He had small and delicate features that contrasted well with his dyed platinum blonde hair. "Yes?" he grumbled taking off his blue earphones.

"I'm looking for room 3?" I blurted. He pointed down the other end of the hallway then turned as he put his earphones back on. Right, well thanks for the help. Not.

I spun around and made a beeline for the other side of the hall weaving in and out of the crowds that had spread. I neared the last couple of doors and slowed down peering in to the rooms glancing around for Ruby or Nam Joon.

Gazing into the second last room on the left hand side I spotted Ruby sitting down with Nam Joon and an older guy with brown hair. "Ruby," I called out stepping into the room and rushed over to sit next to her.

"Never leave me alone again," I whispered into her ear as she started laughing.

"I promise," she whispered.

I turned to Nam Joon and the stranger. "Phoebe this is my brother Kim Seok Jin," Nam Joon explained.

"Everyone calls me Jin," he said as we shook hands.

"Phoebe," I replied smiling.

I reclined back as the guys started talking between themselves and Ruby was on her phone. Jin was attractive, big eyes and a cheerful smile. He looked like the type that was always happy. I found myself attracted to his friendly energy.

"Isn't that right Jungkook," Jin called out breaking me out of my thoughts and I swung my gaze from Jin to.

What the hell.

"No," Jungkook replied lazily from his relaxed position on the black sofa with Madeleine scantily clad in a red short strapless dress draped over his lap with one arm around his broad shoulders. Her hair perfectly blow dried into flawlessly styled blonde waves.

Bitch.

Resisting the urge to get up and pull her off him I noticed Madeleine smirking at me. I smiled kindly and waved. She rolled her beautiful eyes and looked away staring at her nails.

I glanced back to Jungkook. We locked eyes and my mouth gaped open at the vibrant desire piercing stare that melted my icy exterior that formed when I first saw him and Madeleine. Naked heat sizzled between us as he winked. I felt heat spread over my cheeks and chest.

Fortunately he went back to his conversation with Jin and Nam Joon cutting the sexual tension. I took the opportunity to satisfy my selfish wants and admired his body only enhanced by the black pants and black buttoned shirt. His sleeves were rolled up exposing his muscular forearms and his first two buttons undone revealing defined collar bones and taut muscle. I used all my willpower to stop ogling Jungkook.

I focused back on Ruby who was listening to the guy's conversation.

"What about you Phoebe?" Jin asked as I stared at him with a confused expression.

"Sorry. What?" I replied.

Jin smiled. "What's your major?"

"Journalism" I exclaimed happily, in my head I thanked him for the distraction.

"What made you choose journalism?" Nam Joon wondered.

"Only every murder crime show" I teased as Ruby, Nam Joon and Jin laughed.

"What about you" I inquired looking at Nam Joon.

"Pre-Med" he replied. I could definitely see him saving people's lives.

Jin playfully slapped Nam Joon on the back. "Runs in the family" he explained then turned to Ruby. "And you Ruby?"

"Art" she squealed.

I didn't want to ask but I was dying to know what Jungkook's major. I was determined to make him think I wasn't interested so I could only inwardly thank Ruby when she opened her mouth. "Jungkook, you?"

"Finance," he muttered. Surprised I raised an eyebrow in his direction. He must have noticed because he looked at me. "What? I'm good with numbers."

I couldn't stop smiling as I imagined him hunched over a desk using excel and counting one plus one. He seemed more suited for the outdoors. "What's so funny?" he grumbled scowling at me.

"Oh nothing. Just daydreaming" I chatted as his scowl deepened.

One point me zero Jungkook.

"Madi tell the group your major" Jungkook drawled. Still looking at me he placed a hand on Madeleines toned upper thigh.

That bastard. I was jealous and he knew it. This guy is really starting piss me off.

"Criminal Justice," Madeleine stated confidently daring anyone to comment.

I was shocked I thought she would be studying media or health.

Great, she has brains and beauty.

I roughly fell back against the sofa scowling as Jin laughed. "What a diverse group" he commented.

"I'm starving. Do you know where the food is?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. I'll show you" Nam Joon replied.

I watched them both stride out of the room until my phone vibrated and Dad's face appeared on the screen.

"Excuse me" I apologized to Jin.

I stood up and made way to the empty corner and pressed talk. "Hey Dad. How was the flight?"

"Good. Home feels quiet without you."

Tears stung my eyes as the realization that Dad was all the way in Australia and I was by myself sunk in.

"You better not get rid of my stuff" I joked.

"Of course not honey but you can always come back if you need," Dad promised.

"Dad. You know I can't leave. I've worked too hard."

Dad chuckled. "You inherited that stubbornness from your mother."

I froze. Dad had only mentioned her once or twice since she had left. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Honey, you there?" Dad asked worriedly drawing me out of my surprise.

"Yeah. Sorry Dad. How did your meeting go?" I questioned.

"Good. I'm coming back to Seoul in three weeks to help with the new business venture and..."

"Great," I interrupted cheerfully.

"And there is discussion about becoming a permanent member on the board. So I've told Marina to look at some apartments online," Dad continued.

Marina was Dad's personal assistant. She was 45 years old, had worked for Dad's father when he was alive and always smelled like oranges. I loved her like family.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed," I exclaimed overjoyed at the prospect of Dad living in Seoul.

Bang.

I swung my gaze around and relaxed as I realised it was just the door. Curiosity killing me. I looked over at Jungkook and Madeleine not only still together but making out.

"Sorry. I've got to go," I stammered as I tapped end, my arm dropping to my side. Without realising my chest tightened and I clenched my fists. Surprised and frustrated by my sudden burst of jealousy I stalked out of the room not wanting to see anymore.

I've only known him for two seconds.

Why am I jealous? I have a boyfriend.

I continued to ponder what was wrong with me when I finally made it to the ground floor and escaped into the bathroom. I walked to the mirror and took a deep breath as I played with my long fine strands of hair.

I couldn't stop replaying what I'd seen in my head and that was the problem. Jungkook had gotten in my head and for some reason I couldn't get him out.

Just as I placed my phone on the now water stained sink vanity I heard the door behind me open and close.

"Sorry one minute," I mumbled as I looked up in the mirror. I stepped back as I stared into the hungry eyes of Jungkook.

I spun around making sure I wasn't hallucinating. Nope. Very real and moving closer.

"What are you doing?" I gasped as Jungkook pinned me against the wall.

I tried to move but his strong hands only gripped my arms tighter. The desire in his eyes scared me. I closed my eyes and turned away until I felt a soft finger tracing a path on my neck to my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine.

My eyes opened and flew to his face.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered. I bit my lip. I wanted him to stop but at the same time I didn't want him to stop. My body craved his touch and it was becoming harder and harder to fight my desire.

Unable to resist any longer I outlined the shape of his lips with my finger as he closed his eyes.

He was so beautiful.

Even the scar on his cheek was beautiful.

I gave in.

My hands were in his messy hair and I covered his mouth with mine in a hungry kiss. He responded immediately, his lips warm and inviting. He slipped his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like peppermint.

I slid my hands from his hair and gripped his broad shoulders feeling the taut muscles underneath his shirt. He ran his hands along my body electrifying every nerve. My hands drifted down to the hem of his shirt. Our lips still entwined I slipped my hands under his shirt touching hot skin as he bit my lip hard. I jerked back in surprise.

Ending whatever we had just started.

I touched my lip as he stepped back catching his breath. I looked up at his cold and indifferent expression confused by the sudden change. I stepped forward as he turned and walked out the door without a word or a look back.

I stared in the direction he'd gone as any last tendrils of desire vanished as what I'd just instigated sunk in.

Cody. I've cheated on him.

I lifted my hand to my rapidly beating heart.

He trusted me and I broke it.

I felt tears brimming to the surface threatening to spill. I have to get out of here. I grabbed my phone and ran out into the hallway the noises and lights disorientating me until I made it to the front doors grateful for the fresh air. I turned my phone flashlight on and scurried down the path my focus only on being safely back in my room.

I leaned against my door and closed my eyes. After a few deep breaths I sat on the bed and removed my shoes, my feet aching.

Crap. Ruby.

Frowning I typed a short message to Ruby hoping she wouldn't be mad that I'd left.

**Sorry. Wasn't feeling well. Back in my room. Have fun. See you tomorrow. **

She replied immediately.

**Okay. Hope you feel better. Ill head back soon. Tomorrow! **

Well she didn't seem mad. Thank god I don't think I could go without Ruby's friendship now that I had it. I wiped off my lipstick recalling the taste of Jungkook as I felt the sting of his bite.

Shaking my head trying to clear my thoughts I grabbed my favourite pyjamas from the wardrobe. I walked into the bathroom to get changed and fold my party clothes then dropped them into the dirty clothes hamper. I washed my face in the sink and felt slightly better when I recognized my usual fresh faced reflection in the mirror. Without all the makeup I felt more relaxed.

I pulled back the soft purple blanket and slipped between the white sheets. I stared up at the ceiling unable to stop replaying what had happened as a tear escaped. I wiped my cheek as I realized what I'd done had changed my relationship to Cody and left me even more confused by the way I felt towards Jungkook.

I had always told myself I wouldn't become one of those girls who would cheat but tonight I'd become exactly that. I knew I should be ashamed and angry with myself for having cheated on Cody but I couldn't stop feeling rejected as I recalled the way Jungkook had so easily switched off his feelings for me.

I turned over and curled into a ball as the calm of the night washed over me lulling me into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The sound of birds woke me from my fretful sleep. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes as the events from the night before came back into my mind. Sighing, I shoved off the bed sheet and swung my legs over the side of the bed staring through the glass door enthralled by the beautiful sunrise. The sky full of vivid lights blue, yellows and oranges a sight rarely seen in Melbourne due to the constant cloud cover.

I stood up wincing as my feet were still sore. I sat back down and rubbed my feet.

Beep. Beep.

Grunting I rolled on the bed and found my phone hidden in-between my blanket and sheets. I pressed snooze and saw the battery percentage at 10%. I grabbed the extra long phone charger cord I'd found online that was plugged into the socket near the bedside table.

I scrolled through Instagram smiling as I saw Ruby's photos from last night. Curiosity killing me I pressed on the photo with Nam Joon and went to his profile. I pressed follow and looked through his friends list for Jungkook. I found his name but his profile was set on private. I scowled as I went to my messages and saw 5 unread texts from Cody.

I sat up against the headboard deciding it was time to face the music. I called Cody. I held my phone up to my ear as it started ringing.

"Babe finally. You didn't ring me yesterday. What happened? It doesn't matter I've got big news," he said.

This was it I was going to admit what I'd done, he would forgive me and we would move on better than ever.

"Sorry. Cody I have to tell you something. Something..." I stammered before Cody interrupted "I'm coming to Seoul."

My stomach dropped and my confession stuck in my throat as he continued. "I asked my Dad if I could come finish my holidays in Seoul with you. He said yes only making me promise to come home a bit before school started."

Crap. I couldn't tell him.

My plan to rip the news off like a bandaid was failing miserably.

"That's great Cody," I uttered.

"Shit. Coach is calling me. I've got to practice. Bye. We'll talk later," he said hurriedly before ending the call.

I finally came out of shock as I realised the loud beeping noise came from my phone still up to my ear.

OMG. I kissed someone else and he is coming all this way to be with me.

Yep I'm definitely going to hell now.

I got up and sat down on my black desk chair as I turned my laptop on. I entered my password waiting as it loaded and opened the first drawer. I grabbed my mini black pencil case from the back. I unzipped the pencil case and pulled out my white flower USB. I plugged the USB into the laptop and opened the folder named MUM.

I had started this folder in my 10th grade of high school when I became a member of the school newsletter team. It was where I put anything I could find about Mum. All I had for now was her parent's names and digital copies of family photos and the postcard which I kept locked in my safe at home.

It wasn't much but now that I was here I was sure I would find more.

I opened the folder of pictures and stared at the photo of Mum by herself holding an ice-cream grinning from ear to ear. The photo was taken on my 7th birthday we had gone to the beach for the whole day. Sometimes the memories would get hazy but I could always hear my Mums angelic laughter clearly in my mind. I closed the USB folder and moved in onto my desktop and locked the folder. Something one of my Dad's technicians had taught me.

I stretched as my laptop shut off deciding it was time to have a shower. I grabbed my black skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt and a new pair of bra and undies from my wardrobe.

After 20 minutes I stepped out of the steamed bathroom changed and ready to meet Ruby for the tour of the campus. We had planned to meet up when we were unpacking yesterday, I brushed my straight hair which I had to admit I liked and decided to leave it down. I chose not to put any make-up on as I laced up my white sneakers.

I quickly typed a message to Ruby.

**I'm ready. Meet in the hallway?**

As I waited for her reply I walked to the wardrobe and grabbed my small black long strap bag. My go to bag whenever we travelled. I put my wallet, student ID and strawberry lip balm into my bag when my phone vibrated.

**Ready!**

My phone in my left hand I grabbed the keys off the table with my right and unlocked the door greeting Ruby with a smile.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yep. It was probably jet lag" I explained locking my door and placed my keys and phone into my bag.

I spun around and gave Ruby a quick hug. She wore a long pink skirt and white camisole that looked good against her porcelain skin tone. Her curly hair in a messy bun at the top of her head as ringlets framed her face.

"How was the rest of the party?" I inquired as we headed for the elevator.

"Crazy. Two senior guys got into a massive fight breaking some of the furniture. It was insane" Ruby emphasized. "Jin was nice" she commented.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Saw something you like?" I prodded as she blushed and looked away as we entered the dorms main building.

We picked a spot to stand in-between the other students that were spread out standing in groups chatting.

School started tomorrow so today was for the newbie's to pick up their schedules and acquaint themselves with University.

"If I can have everyone's attention please?" the same tall bespectacled boy from yesterday called out on the mini platform as the room went quiet.

"Around the room are six senior students holding up a different colour square. As I call out the different study areas I want you to move to the colour that your chosen subject falls under" he informed as I noticed six coloured squares over the heads of the other students.

Every student had been given their main field of study that their chosen specific subject was under, in the acceptance email from the University.

"Students studying Humanities go to the red square. Social Sciences go to orange. Natural Sciences go to yellow. Formal Sciences go to green. Applied Sciences go to blue. Media go to purple" he called out.

I waved goodbye to Ruby as I walked over to the purple square and noticed our group had the least amount of people. A black haired boy stood around 5'10 holding our groups square.

We stood there for a few minutes until he dropped the sign and pulled out a black clipboard from his backpack next to his feet on the ground. He called out names as he ticked them off. Once everyone's names had been assigned for he put his clipboard back in his backpack and he handed out purple ID passes with our names and faces.

"Welcome everyone. My names Sehun and I'll be your guide today. Follow me please" he announced loudly.

Our group headed out the back doors and followed Sehun as he marched past the cafeteria on the right hand side path that was also bordered with beautiful trees.

"The campus is shaped in a circle with each specific field designated their own areas. You all are lucky the Media building is the first one on the right because before it was covered with trees but they got cut down to make way for the new building" he mentioned as we continued along the wide concrete path.

We followed the path for 10 minutes until the tree line broke and a enormous grey and white building with multiple storeys that were all different sizes and shapes of rectangles. The thirty of us waited behind Sehun as he scanned his ID into the scanner, the glass doors opened. We stepped inside the air-conditioned tiled room with one elevator directly across from us and multiple doors on the left and right hand side.

Sehun strode to the centre of the room and turned facing us as we gathered around him. "The two doors on my right are the lecture halls, these are only used when a visiting lecturer or guest. Most of the professors use their own classrooms but sometimes they use them also. On my left the door closest to the elevator are our IT guys, if you have any questions or need some equipment they're the guys you want to speak to. The second door is where you will find our eating room, most of the students find it convenient to stay in the building instead of walking to the cafeteria especially if there late on a project. It has a small tea and coffee area, two fridges and a microwave, make sure you label anything because people will eat it if not" he explained before turning and separating us into groups to enter the elevator in turns.

I opted to be in the last group.

I stepped onto the tiled floor of the opened plan first floor. To my left was a mini library with aisles of books and small lounge chairs spread out. To my right were rows of study desks each set up with their own computer, printer and enough space to write or use a laptop.

Wow the setup was outstanding. I really liked how everything was open.

"This is where we study and complete any projects. All the computers have access to the entire University network, if you need to access any public sites on the school computers you need to get permission from your professor. We used to be allowed to bring snacks but after a kid spilled his coke all over a computer the administration forbid it. Every student is given an individual school email which you can access from any building for now the password and username are your first and last name in capitals. When you have time you can go ahead and change your email settings."

We split into groups and entered the elevator again this time I was in the first group.

The second floor had the same layout of the ground floor. There were eight doors all evenly spaced along the walls with numbers next to them. "These are the classrooms where you will all spend a lot of your time learning from the best professors internationally. The classrooms are all designed the same and are all equipped with state of the art projector screens."

We arrived on the third floor the same design as the second floor except for only six doors. "This is our specialty rooms. We have a state of the art photography lab, a publishing, video and sound, image rooms. One of our most popular rooms is the festival/exhibition rooms. If you take the class you get access through the university to attend festivals for study experience." The group murmured in interest.

We shuffled into the elevator for the top floor. "This floor is our faculty offices. Every professor has their own office and most of them allow students to in for any questions or queries unless they're travelling. Don't worry none of them bite" he teased.

We all took seats in eating area as Sehun handed out maps personal schedules before standing in front of glass windows. "Carry these maps with you at all time especially if you're exploring to other areas. One thing to remember is that your purple ID pass is only for access into the Media building unless you're with a student studying a subject in the building you want to enter you won't have access. This is for privacy reasons. You can enter the building at any time, there's always one or two students wondering around. There's not that many of you but believe me that's a benefit, you all will get more one on one time with professors and have regular access to the facilities without waiting too long. On the schedule in front of you will be your routine for the year its best if you memorise it. Alright that's all you need to know for know. If you have any more questions just ask around people are very friendly. Let's head on to the Hall where we will be doing some get to know you activities with the other students" he stated, passing out purple wristbands.

We followed another path with Sehun at the front until we reached a cream coloured building. We walked inside winding our way around all the chairs set up and onto the large stage where students with all the different colours except for the red wristbands stood around in groups talking spread out along the stage and chairs.

I spotted Ruby straight away sitting next to Nam Joon at the front row. I walked over and sat on Ruby's other side.

"How was your tour Phoebe?" Lucy squealed as she and Nam Joon faced me.

"Amazing. It's so big and everything is brand new" I explained.

"How were your tours?" I asked both Nam Joon and Ruby.

"Great! The arts have four five buildings can you believe that?" she exclaimed as Nam Joon and I laughed.

"Same. Everything is very impressive" Nam Joon agreed.

We chatted for about 5 minutes until the doors opened and the last lot of students with red wristbands strolled in the packed hall. I spotted Jungkook's towering frame amidst the other students my gaze following him as he came to sit next to Nam Joon nodding in our direction.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak when the black hair glasses wearing boy stood up and introduced himself as Chang Wook the head of the senior class. "For the next hour you will be split into groups one from each field and partake in a series of activities. Each group will be assigned a senior representative and you may use the grass outside or stay inside to sit down" he called out as all types of people wearing the same polo from yesterday stood behind him in a line.

Chang Wook began separating us into groups, I waved bye to Lucy as her name was called and then Nam Joons. I sat quietly trying not to look at Jungkook who still hadn't been called up either.

A loud voice shouting my name called me out my daze as I stood up and joined the small group. My heart leapt out of my chest as I heard Jungkook's name and realized we were in the same group.

I felt him move to stand behind me, feeling suddenly claustrophobic I moved to the side next to a tall blonde girl as I heard Jungkook chuckling under his breath.

We trailed behind Rebecca our senior representative as she led us outside where four groups were already spread out. I sat in-between Rebecca and the same blonde girl from earlier trying to look anywhere but across from me where Jungkook sat.

We each took turns introducing ourselves to the groups and sharing three things about us. We continued talking and asking questions between ourselves for half an hour then started playing guessing games where we had to guess whether the statements about the person were true or false.

The hour went by relatively quickly and I even felt myself becoming accustomed to Jungkook's intense presence.

Everyone was called back inside by Chang Wook who took 5 minutes answering questions then let us go for the rest of the day.

"Let's go get some food" Ruby pleaded as we followed the path.

"Okay. Okay" I chuckled.

We entered the cafeteria and dropped our bags on a table close to the food then lined up. We stacked our plates with all different kinds of foods.

"I'm so hungry. That's the last time I skip breakfast" Ruby declared as she stuffed down her second blueberry muffin.

"Agreed" I promised, finishing my triple chocolate muffin.

"What do you want to do now?" Ruby asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"I have to go to the storage unit and pick up some things. It shouldn't take too long if you want to come?" I asked as Ruby nodded.

I sent Robert a quick text to come pick us up at the dorms car park.

We waited on one of the benches that bordered the car park until the familiar black Mercedes pulled up.

"Hi Robert" I called as we got into the back seats.

"Hello. Ms Phoebe, where to today?" he asked pulling out of the car park.

"The storage unit please" I replied politely. Ruby and I settled back into the comfortable car seat watching videos on her phone.

"Wow. How many storage rooms are there?" Ruby wondered as we walked down the long hallway searching for room #54.

"Around 200 I think" I answered having found the room and unlocked the door.

I stepped inside the room and flicked the light switch on shadowing the room in a dull yellow light. I walked over to the plastic containers filled with clothes, books, photo albums and other items from home. I pulled out one of the spare empty white containers and with Ruby's help we went through the containers dropping things I might need in the spare container placed in between us on the floor.

While Ruby was distracted going through the last container I walked over to the old black chest that had been my great grandmothers and opened the small heart lock. I grabbed the small black locked box that Id hid in-between the blankets and slipped the box into my bag.

An hour later we left the storage unit with two containers of miscellaneous objects. "I can't believe you don't want these" Ruby said holding up my pink ballet flats that I had personally designed with flowers and sparkles for my last ballet performance.

"Because the last time I wore them when I was 11 years old" I confessed laughing at the serious expression on her face.

I said bye to Ruby as she wanted to attend the art class that was being offered by the senior art students to get the new students acclimated to what a class would entail. I wished her luck and bolted for my room.

I put down the two containers next to the door and walked to the desk pulling out the black box from my bag.

I used the smallest key on my keychain to unlock it.

I'd found the box on my last day at home before we left for Seoul. Dad had asked me to fetch the passports out of his study safe, while I'd rummaged through the safe searching for my passport I came across the small black box with Mums name written on the lid, hidden under the folders at the back of the safe.

Curiosity winning.

I had snuck the box into my bra, closed the safe door and ran upstairs hiding the black box in my old chest I knew Dad would never look before the moving men were coming to pick and transport our stuff ahead to the jet.

I slowly lifted the box lid, my hands shaking.

What was Dad doing with this box that belonged to Mum?

My investigative instincts kicking in, I slowly pulled out all the contents of the box onto my bed. I was determined to find a clue.


	9. Chapter 8

The first three days of school had flown by. I have now completely memorised my class schedule, successfully arriving on time to every class except for my one 7am class. It's not my fault, waking up early just isn't for me. The route to the dorms and the Media Building was 15 minutes, 10 if I kept a pace.

Luckily, all my classes are in the same building which left me with enough time on Wednesday to go back to the dorms for a quick nap between my 2 afternoon classes. A definite perk of studying in one of the two closest buildings to the dorms.

I hadn't had much time to spend with Ruby but since we'd discovered we have the same class times on Monday, Wednesday and Friday we'd promised to meet at the cafeteria for lunch. We'd already planned for the weekend to hit some shops and explore Seoul. I was confident once the hectic frenzy of the first week passed I would be able to juggle my crazy full schedule better.

It had only taken me a day to introduce myself to someone in my classes and that person had been Park Jimin. Jimin was the most adorable person I'd ever met. He was bubbly 24/7 and always greeted me with a smile. He reminded me of Ruby but in a less squealing jump out of my seat way. He had actually approached me on Tuesday after we'd had our first photography class together. At first I had been guarded but now whenever we were in class or wandering around the building we had become stuck to each other like barnacles. He had become a second life line to me in school. I don't think I would've survived without Jimin. I was ecstatic when I realized we had most of the same classes.

Thankfully Cody had been busy with his swimming training that we'd only talked once on Tuesday night, he'd chosen to inform me that he was booked to arrive today. I had agreed to meet him at the airport, he had come for me, but one part of me was nervous.

Even though my first plan to tell him had ended before it began I knew I couldn't hide it for long especially when my plan to avoid any mention, thought or conversation about Jungkook had ended in flames when on Monday he'd not only been the first person who crossed my mind when I woke up and went to bed.

The strong feelings I had for Jungkook if anything had settled into my mind and heart as a constant presence. I knew he was alive though I'd spotted him walking around a couple of times either with Madeleine or Nam Joon. I secretly wondered if he had any other friends.

After I had spent three hours on Sunday meticulously examining every single scrap of paper that I'd found in the small black box all I'd uncovered were multiple bank statements throughout the years to the national bank of Seoul, some random phone numbers with some crossed out, old cheques, receipts and some scraps with random words.

All in all it had raised more questions than answers. I had been deliriously close to ringing Dad and demanding to know why after all these years where he said he'd had zero contact with Mum he actually had. On that day I had felt a sinking feeling in my stomach that the more I uncover the more betrayed I will end up feeling. My eyes always came close to tears whenever I thought of Dad having spent so many years lying and lying to me, particularly when he knew how I longed to find her.

My rational and logical side had reminded me he probably had his reasons and was only protecting me but who listens to that side. It had been one of the first cracks I'd felt in my life but I'd soon realised the cracks had always been there Id just never noticed them before.

One thing I had put together was every 4 months since 5 years ago someone under Dad's name had withdrawn the same amount of cash at the same time on the same date. Unfortunately If I followed my deductions the next withdrawal would be in two weeks. Id waited this long anyway what's a couple of weeks.

Beep. Beep.

I quickly pressed snooze and with one last look at my solemn reflection in the mirror I went to meet Robert who was waiting to pick me up to take me to the airport. Cody had texted me earlier that his flight was on time so I wouldn't worry. If only he knew what I was actually worrying about.

I had only waited ten minutes at the airport exit for 10 minutes after Id said goodbye to Robert when I spotted his familiar tall, tan and lean body weaved through the crowds leaving the airport.

"Phoebe!"

"Hey," I replied as warmly as I could. He walked gracefully towards me in long strides bending down to kiss me.

"You look great babe. Have you done something different though? Something's changed?" Cody asked as he put his arm around me walking to the taxi bay. I felt immediately uncomfortable with our closeness.

The only thing I wanted to do was remove his arm from my shoulders but that would mean telling him somehow the airport taxi queue wasn't the right place.

I took a deep breath before replying. "Thanks, not really just straightened my hair. I think it really suits me and."

"I preferred your waves" he interrupted scowling.

I was speechless.

It had only been two minutes we'd been together and the insults had already started slinging. Ever since our fight we had both changed but I didn't think I liked this new Cody.

I decided it was time to be the bigger person and end the awkward silence that had started in the queue. "Which hotel are you staying at?" I asked turning from looking out the taxi window to Cody's tan face.

"Park Hyatt. Clara had taken care of it for me," he explained.

Clara was his Dad's secretary. My investigative instincts led me to believe there was something going on between Clara and his Dad. I had never told Cody though he believed his Dad had hung the moon.

As more minutes passed in silence I regretted accepting to come to the hotel with him on our previous phone call.

Cody suddenly grabbed my hand from my lap and held it in his. "I've missed you."

"Me too," I murmured.

Yep first class ticket to hell.

He bent down and kissed me, I couldn't help but recoil at first luckily I didn't think he noticed.

I let him break the kiss when he wanted.

We trailed behind the porter leading us to the presidential suite. The entire room was beautiful and had one of the most beautiful views of Seoul perfectly visible by the large windows.

"Enjoy your stay, Mr Prescott," the porter said as he took Cody's tip.

"Were finally alone," Cody mentioned. I followed his reflection in the window as he slowly walked towards and put his arms around me.

My stomach flipped.

I quickly turned in his arms. "Aren't you hungry or tired? Maybe you should sit down," I stuttered slipping out of his embrace.

"I've been sitting for hours," he replied his eyes following me as I walked backwards.

Shit.

Think Phoebe. Think.

"Food," I suggested clapping my hands together.

Cody scowled. "Phoebe, what's wrong? You're acting weird," he asked as he grabbed my hand leading me to sit next to him on the huge bed.

"Nothing. Honestly, I'm just tired it's been crazy lately. Not much sleep," I vowed. His scowl disappeared and he smiled supportively.

When did I become such a good liar?

I gave him a small smile as he kissed my hand. "How's school?" he asked still holding my hand.

I sighed before giving him a quick recount of my first few days the only exception I didn't mention Jungkook.

It was too late to get into that fight.

Finally after a few hours of watching TV, talking and eating I left with the excuse I had a class in the morning.

Liar.

I waited for Robert at the hotel entrance when my phone vibrated.

**I can't wait to see you again, love you**

I ignored my guilt and replied to Cody's text.

**Same. You too. **

Even though I had seemed to develop the ability to lie and get away without it I knew I couldn't keep lying to Cody, it wasn't right and no matter the distance that had been growing for a while he had been a good boyfriend to me. He deserved the truth and from me.

After a quick visit to Ruby who had been binge watching a new Netflix series all afternoon and night I finally made it to my room. Weary and exhausted.

I got my bath ready with my favourite bath bubbles and started scrolling through my socials. I hadn't even had the time to reply or see what had been happening with anyone. I went on Instagram and looked through my notifications. Nam Joon, Ruby and Jimin had all followed me back. I laughed out loud looking at the photos Ruby had posted of us at lunch the other day when we tried to make art with our food.

I saw Cody had uploaded a new photo and tagged me. Curious, I went to his profile and stared at me staring at a plate of food.

He didn't even tell me he had taken my photo.

Yep things were going great between us.

Not.

Knock. Knock.

My heart jumped as I leapt out of the bed my eyes still closed.

Who could it be this early?

I felt for my robe at the end of the bed my eyes finally starting to open and opened the door.

"Cody?"

"Babe. Why aren't you dressed? I thought you had a class this morning," he questioned staring me up and down.

Crap. "It got cancelled," I lied as he stepped past me and strode into my room.

I quickly tied my hair in a ponytail as he looked around. "Does that mean you have the day free?" he asked staring out my balcony door.

I walked and sat on the edge of the bed. "Not till after lunch. Why?" I replied.

Before Cody could reply my door burst opened a frazzled Ruby running for my wardrobe. After she grabbed the white dress from the hanger she turned noticing Cody who had been looking at her with an amused expression. I stood up and walked over to Ruby.

"Ruby, this is Cody my boyfriend from home" I explained as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Ruby."

Ruby smiled. "Same."

"I forgot to tell you he was coming. I've just been swamped," I confessed.

"I get it, don't worry about it. Well enjoy your time together," she giggled turning and walked out.

I got changed quickly and spent the whole morning with Cody we mainly walked around the shopping centre. I didn't mind though it meant no time for any long discussions.

Once I thought Cody was in a good mood I approached the subject 12 about Ruby and I's promise to eat together. It took him 3 hours later to reply. He wanted to come to lunch.

I also realised I would have to do something soon.

The facade was getting harder and harder to keep up.

We strolled into the cafeteria when I spotted Ruby's mass of curls sitting with Nam Joon and Jungkook.

Shit. I quickly grabbed Cody's arm and started to lead him out of the cafeteria.

"Phoebe!"

OH Crap. I hesitantly turned and immediately noticed Ruby waving. "We don't have to eat here," I blurted hoping Cody would agree. I didn't want to see Jungkook but I definitely didn't want Jungkook to see Cody and I.

"I thought you wanted to come. We're here now let's go" he stated grabbing my hand walking towards the table.

Any hope of getting out of this now squashed.

"Everyone this is Cody," I announced reaching the table. He smiled at Ruby and exchanged greetings with Nam Joon and Jungkook. I couldn't keep my eyes off Jungkook as I saw him smile at Cody but I spotted the lack of light in his eyes, making them a dull brown. I knew straight away he wasn't happy.

Nam Joon and Cody chatted about swimming. Nam Joon had explained that in high school he had been swimming captain. As the two guys kept conversing about how many laps they could do in one breath I kept stealing glances up at Jungkook who had the same neutral expression as earlier.

He suddenly looked up and we locked eyes. I sheepishly smiled, he smirked back.

The longer I stared the dull amber flecks seemed to brighten and sparkle. I hadn't even realised Cody and Nam Joon's conversation had stopped until I felt a hand on my arm.

The spell broken I turned to Cody, Ruby and Nam Joon all looking at me. "Sorry, What?" I stammered.

"How did you two meet?" Nam Joon repeated.

"Last year of high school. He had just moved from England," I explained focusing back on the conversation. I looked up at Cody for agreement when I spotted him staring at Jungkook. If Jungkook had noticed he didn't show it, he seemed to be very busy with his phone.

Shit, Cody had caught me staring.

"Cody?" I asked drawing him out of wherever his mind had gone.

I sat back as Cody retold how he had won me over to the group.

The rest of lunch had gone relatively smoothly. Cody hadn't looked at Jungkook once.

When everyone was saying their goodbyes I looked at Jungkook and was surprised by his strange facial expression, almost mischievous.

I was now worried.

Cody walked me to class but I couldn't focus on what he was saying, I couldn't stop thinking about Jungkook.

If only I could read minds.

Cody ad I had made plans for tomorrow after I lied and told him I wasn't free for the rest of the day.

It would give me the perfect chance to practice how I was going to tell him.

After class Jimin and I had spent the afternoon hanging out in the library lounging on the chairs and practicing my confession. I had explained to Jimin in detail what had happened. I was grateful that he still looked at me the same even though I was now a liar and cheater. We finally came up with a solid confession when the clock hit 6.

I waved bye when he left for dinner at the cafeteria. Still feeling bewildered by Jungkook I felt the safest place was to eat in the eating area. I had left a spare chicken sandwich in the fridge for a rainy day.

I just couldn't shake Jungkook's face from my mind.


	10. Chapter 9

"We don't have to go. It's your last night. We could go out to eat?" I asked Cody. We had discovered the quaint coffee shop on Friday. We had come every day since.

"Idk. A club might be fun. All we've been doing is lots of touristy activities. I'm bored," he replied taking a bite of his buttery croissant.

"Ok."

I finished the rest of my chocolate and banana muffin in silence.

Cody was on the phone to his Dad about his return flights. He originally was meant to leave on the following Wednesday but apparently something had happened with brother. Still I wasn't complaining. I was sure once he would be gone I would figure out the right way of explaining to him what had happened the next time we were together.

I had already given up on telling him. At least on this trip.

My second plan to confess had gone just as well as the first.

As in my confession didn't happen. I had backed out at the last minute.

If only Ruby hadn't mentioned anything in front of Cody. Now I have to spend my Sunday night with Cody my paranoid boyfriend and Jungkook who ever since we had lunch on Friday he had gone out of his way to greet me whenever we crossed paths.

He was definitely up to something.

On the other hand Cody had become even worse since Friday's lunch, he had come to my dorms every morning for the past two days, always waited for me after class and stayed with me all night till 10.

I'd asked him if something was bothering him. He had assured me everything was fine. I would've believe him if he hadn't stuck to me like a leech. It only confirmed my suspicions that he had caught me staring at Jungkook.

Cody came back from outside and sat down. "2am. Can you believe that? I'll just go to the airport straight after we meet with your friends," Cody insisted finishing brunch.

I leaned back. "That sucks."

"Yeah, Clara said it was the only flight she could find. Apparently she had to boot someone off for me," he added checking his phone. "Tell me more about your friends. I know Ruby but what about the others?" he asked looking up from his phone.

I stared at him with an opened mouth. Why now is he asking about my friends when he hasn't mentioned them at all since lunch?

My guard was up.

"There's Nam Joon. He is great and really really smart. I think he even got a genius iq. Jimin he is like a big teddy bear. He's sweet," I mumbled hoping that would be enough for him to drop the subject.

"What about Jungkook?"

Why did I even hope?

"Jungkook is." The rest of my sentence caught in my throat. I realised I didn't even know really anything about him. He was practically a stranger but for some strange reason I wanted to change that.

Cody coughed jerking me from my thoughts. "He is tall. Really tall," I offered.

"Is that it? He's tall. Nothing else? I'm surprised. You two seemed close at lunch," he taunted folding his arms.

Damn.

I looked down at my plate trying to keep a neutral expression. I couldn't let Cody see I was nervous.

"I was just tired. I had zoned out, He was just in my line of vision," I stammered playing with the rest of triple choc muffin avoiding his piercing gaze.

The whole Jungkook situation made me incredibly anxious. I was worried Jungkook mention something and then spread through school.

I didn't want to be known as just another girl on the long list of his conquests.

Since our fight I had notice Cody had a short temper and sometimes he became very aggressive, snapping at this and that. The old Cody I would've had no problem explaining to him what happened but I was slightly scared of how Cody would react now.

He had become unpredictable. It made me feel unsettled and on edge.

It was tiring.

Cody had dropped me off at the dorms leaving me to get ready while he went back to the hotel and packed.

I opened my door and found Ruby lying on my fluffy white carpet with magazines spread out all around her. I wasn't surprised though she had done it before. She knew how to use her bobby pins for anything.

One day I would have to get her to teach me. It could come in handy.

"How was your date," she asked sitting up.

Sighing I sat down next to her moving some of the magazines. "It wasn't a date." She arched her eyebrows.

"What? We just got some food. No big deal," I grumbled lying down staring up at the ceiling.

Ruby lied down next to me. "Is something going on between you two?" she asked her tone laced with worry.

I wanted to share what was going on with her but then I would have to admit what I did.

I didn't want to lose her.

Jimin had even suggested I tell Ruby but I just couldn't risk it.

"It's fine. Things are just different now. Long distance is hard," I replied.

I looked down at my watch. We still had heaps of time.

We had spent most of the afternoon lounging around watching her favourite Netflix show and consuming snacks in her room.

She had a bigger TV.

As the episode ended I reached for my phone. 7pm. Crap we'd really lost track of time.

I sat up slowly on the bed. My stomach full of chips and lollies.

"So what are we wearing tonight?" I asked remembering our plans. I looked at Ruby who was finishing a strawberry lollipop.

"Something hot. It's our first night out in Seoul. We have to look good," she exclaimed chucking her lollipop in the bin and pulling her curls into a high ponytail.

We had spent the next few hours bickering about what was appropriate club wear. After much deliberation and Ruby's persuasion I had finally agreed on the tight black crisscross dress. At least this dress ended near my knees.

Ruby had chosen a white tight fitted strapless dress that ended mid thigh. I was proud to say it had been one of the not pink dresses I had suggested.

You'd think with all the shopping hours I'd racked up in my lifetime I would already be one with fashion like Ruby but maybe there was hope yet.

We had taken turns in my bathroom changing.

Lately she had been spending more time in my room then hers lately. I didn't mind though.

I frowned tugging on my long brown strands that had gone wavy again. I had started straightening my hair until I had burnt my hand for the 5th time giving up I'd asked Ruby to help.

She came through.

We stood in front of the bathroom vanity mirror staring back at our reflections. I had to admit we looked good. Older.

I also realised that tonight would be the first time Cody would see me so dressed up. I hadn't worn anything like this when we had spent time together not even when we had been alone.

He didn't seem to mind. That had been one of the first things that had attracted me to him. He had been accepting of a lot of my quirks.

Feeling butterflies in my stomach I pushed my anxiety about tonight to the side and turned to Ruby who was fixing one of her French braids that looked amazing. She always looked amazing though.

I put my arm around her smiling at her glowing reflection.

Ruby looked at her phone that had lighted up. "It's time! Let's have some fun tonight," she exclaimed rushing out of the bathroom bee-lining for the table where our purses were waiting.

Ruby, Cody and I were meeting Nam Joon, Jungkook and Jin at the club.

When Cody had first seen me he had said nothing, not one compliment. He had stayed silent the entire car ride to the club. Ruby and I had attempted small talk but soon the silence had spread to all of us.

The old Cody wouldn't have ignored me for anything.

I ignored the pang in my chest.

We finally reached the club. I spotted Jungkook straight away, his tall frame towering over most of the people in the crowded area.

I pointed them out to Cody and Ruby.

We made our way towards them, weaving in and out of stumbling drunks and girls wearing extremely high stilettos. Ruby had given up trying to make me wear heels after the blisters I'd suffered all week. No thanks.

She had finally relented 'allowing' me to wear my flats.

We'd nearly reached the boys when I couldn't help but admire how good Jungkook looked in his black jeans and black jacket from the back.

What is wrong with me?

I couldn't help myself who wouldn't give him a second look. Or a third.

Right then Jungkook turned and I met the hypnotizing brown of his eyes. I wondered if he had felt my eyes raking over his body. I broke the contact pretending to find something in my purse.

I'd greeted Nam Joon with a quick hug. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jungkook studying me with a predators unwavering focus.

I chose not to ignore the happiness I felt.

At least someone had remembered Cody's complete lack of interest. I grimaced up at Cody who was to distracted to notice partaking in a loud boisterous conversation with Nam Joon.

I turned and stared right back at Jungkook smouldering eyes. I was suddenly very glad for the dark of the night that my blushing cheeks couldn't be seen. I didn't even realise Id been getting lost in the depths of his beautiful eyes until I felt an arm snake around my waist.

After paying me no mind all night I knew he had caught me staring at Jungkook but I didn't care he was the one who had chosen to ignore me.

I watched in silence Cody and Jungkook's polite but cold greeting.

I didn't know how I felt about that.

I wasn't surprised though.

Still angry at Cody I turned and smiled widely at Jungkook before following locking arms with Ruby walking into the deafening club.

The club was packed with bodies from the dance floor to the second story lounges. It had taken me till we'd reached one of the upstairs lounges for my senses to adapt to the bright colourful lights and loud music that seemed to reverberate through the building.

This was my first time in a club and so far I only wanted to go back to my room.

The boys went to get drinks. I'd told Cody nothing alcoholic. I certainly didn't want to end up like the girl id seen outside vomiting on the sidewalk.

Ruby and I had stood at the railing overlooking the full dance floor laughing at a couple who were dancing like maniacs until the boy's came back.

As everyone settled down around the small coffee table between the lounges I looked everywhere but at Jungkook.

"How do you like Seoul so far, Cody?" Nam Joon asked from across the lounge.

"Good, it's no Melbourne though," Cody insisted scowling as he looked around.

I couldn't stop from frowning. I knew he was in a bad mood but there was no need to be rude.

Trying to shift the mood I turned to Nam Joon and gave him a wide smile. "I've loved every second of it. My favourite thing has to be the food."

Ruby clapped her hands together. "Like the Tteokbokki that we tried at that small restaurant."

"Yes! One of the best things I've ever eaten. Hands down," I agreed.

I grabbed my drink off the table and smirked when I smelled the alcohol.

I turned towards Cody. "I told you no alcohol. You know I don't drink," I hissed into his ear.

He was really starting to push my buttons. I can't believe he would forget when we both had been with Louise that night.

"Who comes to a club and doesn't drink. Come on Phoebe stop being so boring all the time," he barked loud enough for the rest of the group to hear.

That was the last straw.

Unclenching my fists I stood up trying not to punch Cody I turned to the others who were silent watching us with different expressions. "Ruby, bathroom?" I demanded marching for the stairs trying to calm down as I switched between wanting to rip Cody's head off and blocking Louise's face out of my mind. I stomped towards the bathroom pushing the door open so hard it banged loudly.

I leant against the wall and closed my eyes trying to ignore the embarrassment and anger that Cody had insulted me like that so publicly especially in front of my friends.

He was turning more and more into a different person. I didn't think I liked this person.

I wiped a tear from my cheek and opened my eyes directly into Ruby's who was looking at me with a worried expression.

I don't know why but it felt like the right time to tell her but I needed her support.

I gave her a small smile.

After I had finished explaining everything that had changed with Cody on the floor of the bathroom we had hugged and she helped me fix the makeup that had smeared.

"Thanks Ruby," I whispered staring down at her concentrated face that was finishing touching up my eyes.

"It's Ok. He seems nice sometimes though," she added putting away her mascara in her purse.

I sighed. "I know, it's just I'm worried we're not the right for each other anymore." I wanted to tell her about my attraction to Jungkook but I didn't have enough energy for that conversation tonight.

"Men suck!" she exclaimed holding each other's hands walking back to the lounge after stopping by the bar to get two sodas.

The boy's hadn't moved from their seats. Except for Jin who had disappeared.

I sat back down on the same lounge as Cody but at the other end of the sofa. I was still mad at him but I didn't want to ruin the others night by making things awkward.

I absentmindedly stirred the drink with my straw only half-heartedly listening to the group conversation when I spotted a tall leggy brunette wearing a very very tight red low cut dress drape herself all over Jungkook. I already felt miserable but I began to feel worse watching Jungkook flirt with the beautiful girl in front of him.

I grimaced in their direction.

It was in that moment I realised I wanted to be the one he looked at with that cheeky charming expression and the sensual way his lip curled after every compliment.

And that scared me more than Cody's change.

I followed the pair as they left the table and headed downstairs.

I felt sick.

I turned to Ruby but decided to leave her and Nam Joon alone. They seemed to be in a very heated debate.

I swivelled around looking for Jin with no success I made my way to the edge of the balcony spotting his red coat at the bar chatting with a gorgeous blonde.

Geez.

I jumped when I felt someone put their arms around me holding on the railing caging me. I relaxed when I recognised Cody's hand tattoo and cologne.

As my fear abided I began to feel uncomfortable. So far I had been successful avoiding spending much one on one time with him.

My stomach turned smelling the strong alcohol exuding from his pores.

I turned avoiding his gaze and ducked under his arms walking back to the lounge.

He was still in the doghouse.

And that was basically how the rest of the hour had gone. I had spent most of my time dodging his advances while still trying to have a good time with Ruby and Nam Joon.

Jungkook and Jin hadn't come back.

I didn't care though.

Liar.

I took a swig from my 3rd soda of the night feeling annoyed by Cody who had started playing with strands of my hair. I was about to slap his hand away when his phone rung, thankfully removing his focus from me.

"Dad. What?"

I grimaced. I knew his Dad and he wouldn't appreciate Cody's rude tone.

I had a bad feeling about this conversation.

He stood up and marched to the back of the room. I overhead bits of his loud heated conversation. It wasn't going well.

He stomped back pushing his phone angrily in his pocket.

"We're going Phoebe," he demanded grabbing my arm pulling me up from my cross legged position on the lounge.

I hurriedly said my goodbyes to Ruby and Nam Joon.

He didn't say a word until we reached the airport.

"That was Dad," he said waiting for the attendant at the entrance.

"Is everything okay?"

Cody sighed. "He found out that I hadn't applied to his Alma Mater."

My mouth dropped open.

What?

"You didn't apply?" I muttered still reeling in shock.

As long as I had known him he wanted to follow in his Dad's footsteps.

"I did but only for the Sport Institute. Apparently they emailed Stewart about tuition and he told Dad," he said. "I didn't tell you but I'd overheard him and Stewart discussing the program before I left. Dad was furious but I didn't think he would actually cancel my place though. I'm now studying Business," he barked.

I stood silently on the walkway unsure what to do.

He hadn't even told me he had applied for a swimming program.

That hurt but at least that explained some of his behaviour.

I opened my mouth but a skinny male flight attendant reached us introducing himself and taking Cody's luggage trolley disappearing through the glass doors.

"I'm sorry," I blurted hugging him from behind.

Even though I didn't say it I was also apologising for having kissed Jungkook.

Cody had meant everything to me at one point and even though we had changed just seeing his hurt made my heart ache. Cody had been my first for a lot of things. I had really believed we would be together forever.

I felt him relax and give into the hug.

I pulled back, Cody turned facing me. "I really have missed you," he said holding my hands.

"Me too." No matter what happened between us there was still a good guy inside there.

"I'll ring you later. Maybe you can come back for a weekend?" he suggested.

"We'll see."

He let go of my hands quickly kissing me before following the attendant. He stopped only once to wave back at me.

Sighing I watched him disappear through the doors.

I made it back to my room and after a warm calming bath I snuggled up with my fluffy pillows in bed daydreaming while one of Ruby's Netflix shows played on the new TV I had gotten earlier in the week.

All in all my first week had gone alright.

I wasn't too sure where Cody and I stood but I was too drained to dwell anymore on where our relationship was headed.

Jungkook's mood swings were still frustrating me. After having him acting slightly more nice than usual to me I felt disappointed by him leaving with that girl.

I knew I didn't have any right to feel that way but I did.

Feeling emotionally drained and ready for sleep I turned the TV off and settled in-between the pillows and blankets as the night settled over me.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up next to a wall of red hair sprawled across the pillows.

Smiling at her pink onesie, I quietly turned grabbing my phone off the bedside table.

It was now considered normal for Ruby to come and go as she pleases.

Still no calls or texts from Dad. Since our last conversation we hadn't found the time to speak. I hadn't forgotten what he had sent to Jungkook and Nam Joon. Lucky for his sake that we had kept missing each other. It still made my blood boil that he'd gone behind my back.

Suddenly feeling a cold gust of air, I stood rubbing my arms and noticed the slightly opened balcony door that I must've forgotten to close last night before bed. Thank god for my blankets.

"What happened last night?" Ruby demanded from behind me.

I turned and was surprised to find she had already sat up. Her eyes wide and alert.

Sighing I sat back down on the edge of the bed pulling the comforter around my shoulders facing Ruby. "His Dad called," I admitted.

She raised her eyebrows nodding for me to continue.

"Cody hadn't applied to the school his Dad had expected... and he found out... and then he removed Cody from a swimming program he had been accepted into. His Dad rang him last night to tell him that he was now going to the school his Dad wanted in the first place."

"Why did his Dad do that to him?" Ruby asked stifling a yawn.

"His Dad is super controlling. You know the reason Cody moved to Australia was because his Dad found that he had gotten a scholarship to America for swimming. He called the program removed Cody and sent him packing to his Aunt's in Melbourne," I recounted.

I didn't tell Ruby but I'd always believed that had been the first crack in Cody's deep admiration for his father.

"He sounds mean and scary," Ruby blurted out.

That was an understatement.

I smirked looking at the wall. "You have no idea."

The first time I had met Cody's dad was when he had come to visit for Cody's graduation. He was perfectly polite and nice towards me. At first I could see why Cody loved his father so much until it was his Dad's last night visiting. I had been staying with Cody at his Aunts when Id overheard Cody and his Dad yelling loudly from the study. I was too surprised to be overhearing father and son in a heated argument to move from where I stood in front of the study door. It was the look in his eyes when we locked eyes as he stormed past me. His eyes were filled with rage and there was a cold lifelessness. I hadn't been able to look at him in the eye since then.

"So what's Cody going to do now?" Ruby wondered.

I stood up. "Back to London I guess."

"Wait so are you guys still together?" Ruby asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah... well I think so... it's just complicated," I murmured opening the balcony door and sitting on one of the two cushioned chairs.

Ruby joined me. "Relationships are hard work."

"Hey what about you? Any old boyfriends lurking around?" I asked realizing that I didn't even know that much about her love life.

Ruby leaned back crossing her arms. "Just one but it didn't end too well. Thankfully it wasn't as messy as you and Cody though," Ruby teased, lightening up and poked her tongue out at me.

I smiled and leant back against the soft cushion grateful for the subject change. I didn't regret opening up to Ruby but what happened with Grace had left scars, I'd felt for a few times since I started here that they were finally starting to heal and I recognized Ruby was a big part of that.

One of my favourite things about Ruby was that she didn't push the subject any further.

"What time's your class?" I asked closing my eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face.

"10, you?"

"10:30," I replied pouting.

I waved to Ruby when she exited the cafeteria. She'd only had time to quickly grab a coffee and sandwich. I waited until I watched her pink dress disappear through the trees.

I had already texted Jimin to meet at the cafeteria before class.

I grabbed a tray and filled my plate with chocolate éclairs. After last night I deserved a treat. I joined the line for coffee when a large hand squeezed my shoulder. I turned and grinned expecting to see Jimin.

Nope. I should've recognized that sandalwood cologne. I stared up into the brown eyes that never stopped captivating me.

"How's the boyfriend?" Jungkook sneered.

I rolled my eyes. "How's the girl from the club?" I retorted.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he murmured, slowly removing the distance between us as he leaned forward.

I tried to ignore how good he looked in his simple black t shirt exposing his muscular arms but all I could think about was the way his arms had felt around me.

A finger tapping the side of my head drew me out of my daze.

"What are you thinking about?" Jungkook asked tilting his head from left to right flashing a cheeky grin.

I frowned pushing Jungkook's hand away. "Nothing."

"So where is the boyfriend?" Jungkook repeated.

"Already gone," I admitted trying not to show the relief I felt inside.

"I'll miss him."

I started laughing at the serious expression on his face. "Sure."

As much as I tried I just couldn't imagine Jungkook and Cody hanging out. At all.

I looked away from Jungkook's now confused face and spotted Jimin walking through the opened doors.

"What's so..."

"Jimin!" I interrupted, deliberately cutting off Jungkook as Jimin made his way towards us.

"Phoebe!"

When he reached us I greeted him with opened arms. He returned my embrace until a loud cough drew our attention.

Pulling back I smiled at Jimin who was looking between Jungkook and I with a curious expression on his usually happy face.

"Jimin this is Jungkook. The guy I was telling you about. He's staying on the same floor," I explained as they shook hands. "Come on Jimin, let's go."

"What about my coffee?" Jimin whinged as I started pulling him away.

I shoved an éclair in his mouth."Better?" I teased grabbing his hand again and walked away ignoring Jungkook.

I know it was rude but he just got under my skin.

Jimin and I were sprawled all over the two back lounges after class in the Library.

"So what were you talking to Jungkook about?" Jimin asked putting down the book he was reading on the table between us.

I knew it wouldn't be to long since he'd ask.

"Nothing," I replied innocently, pretending to focus on my book.

"You haven't kissed him again. Have you?" he joked.

"No!"

"Then what?" he repeated, sitting up facing me.

I looked over sighing at the stubborn look on his face. "He still bothers me. I've tried to ignore him but it doesn't work. I just become hyperaware instead."

Jimin raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. He left the club last night with some girl," I admitted.

He leaned back. "Aah you're jealous?"

"What? No," I insisted.

Jimin smirked and crossed him arms.

"Maybe. Yes. Okay fine I was a bit jealous. It's his fault anyway," I said sitting up.

Jimin leaned forward on his elbows grinning. "I can see why. He is very good looking."

Laughing I threw my book at him. "I noticed," I admitted looking away as I felt the usual rush of heat in my cheeks.

"Why don't you just try and get to know him? What's the worst that could happen?" Jimin advised.

I didn't even know what to say. If you'd have asked me a couple days ago If I thought Jungkook and I could be friends I would've denied it but I knew Jimin was right. I saw Jungkook at least once every day I couldn't keep ignoring him so I am just going to have to get used to his presence one way or another. And I did want it to be awkward.

All I knew was that I did feel something for him and something had to be done.

If not for my relationship, then for my sanity.

Three days later I was in my room finishing my first draft for my journalism article when I overheard Ruby and Nam Joons familiar voices coming loudly from right outside my door.

Knock.

"Phoebe!" Ruby called out. The door opened, Nam Joon and Ruby stepped inside sitting on the small lounge I had added next to the table.

"What's up?" I asked turning from my desk.

Ruby couldn't stop grinning. "You remember Jin?"

I nodded.

"He got accepted into an intern program in America to complete his final year of study. His parents are throwing a small party. Nam Joon invited us!" Ruby explained.

"Wow. Tell him congratulations from me," I exclaimed looking at Nam Joon.

Nam Joon smiled. "I will."

"Wait, were not exactly family. Are you sure it's okay for us to be there? I don't want to intrude?" I confessed.

"No it's fine. It won't just be family. Anyway Jin likes you both it was even his suggestion to invite the both of you," he replied.

"Okay. So when is the party?"

"This Sunday," he answered.

"Why so soon?"

"He only found out yesterday. My parents are leaving next week for a couple of months so they wanted to celebrate before they left," he explained.

Ruby beamed. "It should be fun! I can't wait already," she gushed. "That's not the only news though. Belle from class overheard Jungkook and Madeleine arguing in the car park last night."

"And?"

"Well they broke up!" she exclaimed.

I snorted. Ruby and Nam Joon both looked at me with confused expressions. "It's not like they were actually together," I explained.

"They were on and off for years," Nam Joon added. "It's true though he told me he broke it off with her."

I ignored the giddy feeling I felt at the confirmation of their separation. "He'll probably find a new girl in a second anyway. Maybe the one from the club is available."

Nam Joon sat up from his relaxed position on the small lounge. "No Jungkook wouldn't do that. She was drunk and he called a taxi for her then came back here. He's not a cheater. He is one of the most loyal people I know," Nam Joon emphasized strongly.

"Oh."

"He's just shy. He takes a while trusting people. He's been burned before," Nam Joon explained.

"What happened," Ruby asked.

"It was a long time ago. My point though is he is a good guy."

Part of me agreed with Nam Joon. When I had been around Jungkook, even though sometimes he irritated me like no other he had never done anything bad.

"Ok," I nodded.

I hated to admit it but I wanted to know more about Jungkook.

We all burst out laughing when Ruby's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Can we please go for lunch now?" Ruby begged.

"Let's go," I agreed standing. I grabbed my bag off the table and closed the door behind them.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about what Nam Joon had told us about Jungkook.


	12. Chapter 11

After the one class I had on Saturday I hurried back to my room. Today was the day, if I was correct, my mother would be at the bank.

Ruby had gone with some of her art friends to an exhibition that was only on for one day in Seoul. Jimin was visiting his parents that lived in Seoul.

I had the whole day to myself. I'd reread the bank statements last night trying to figure out the best time to go. I hadn't had much luck as all the statements showed different times. Id decided on the afternoon. My sudden morning class didn't really give me a choice.

I quickly got changed from my white shirt with black ribbon and grey skirt into my old baggy faded red shirt and faded black shorts. My goal was to blend in as much as possible. Or at least try to.

I walked into the bathroom and undid my long French braid. I tied my long brown waves into a bun. I grabbed the black cap on the bathroom counter, took off my watch and put on my oldest black sneakers.

All I had on me was my phone and bag.

I stepped onto the concrete pavement that led to the steps of the bank, stopped and looked around, people were milling in from left and right but no one stood out.

I walked inside the busy bank and took a seat next to an elderly couple in the waiting area.

Unfortunately I had already made the realization that although Mum had long black hair 10 years ago she probably changed it since then so all I had to go on for sure was her face.

I sat there for 15 minutes having had no luck. I swivelled around glancing around at everyone on the floor but still nothing.

I smiled back at the elderly couple as their name finally got called.

I overheard crying coming from behind me. I turned quickly and noticed a young girl on the floor holding her knee and the woman I assumed was her mum cradling her as she cried.

Without realizing, I had stood and walked over to the little dark haired girl. I smiled at her sad teary face and pulled out a colourful bandaid from my purse.

It had become a habit to keep backups of bandaids. When I was younger I was the most uncoordinated child always falling over and tripping that Mum had bought me a small purple bag that she had filled with bandaids. At the time I carried that bag around like it was a purse but when I got older I'd always carried it around with me in my schoolbag. It just made me feel closer to her.

I kneeled down and spotted the big bruise that was already purplish on her knee surrounded by small cuts. I looked under the mum's seat and noticed shards of glass. I realised the little girl must have attempted to go under the seat when she cut herself.

"Hey look at this," I exclaimed trying to draw her attention.

I watched amused as she stopped crying and stared as I placed the bandaid over the small row of cuts. She leaned forward and ran her finger over the rainbow coloured bandaid.

"What do we say Rose?" the mother asked.

The little girl stood up. "Thank you. Mummy can we get ice-cream now?"

The mother stood and gave me a small smile before they held hands and walked out of the waiting area. I couldn't help watching after them as they exited the building. It was at times like these that I felt the emptiness that Mum left behind the most.

I smiled as the little girls face came back into my mind as I remembered how quickly her face had changed from sad to happy. Kids had always liked me but I had never had the patience or tolerance for their boisterous energy but seeing the way that little girl had clung to her mother had reminded me of myself.

I wiped a tear that I hadn't realised had fallen until I felt the drop on my hand.

I turned and collected all the glass shards into my hand then walked to the nearest bin, dumping the glass.

I took my cap off and sat back in my original seat and scanned the area in case she had come in while I had been distracted.

I had stayed until closing time and had been unsuccessful. I had spotted 6 potential's but they were all misses.

I tried not to let the overwhelming wave of disappointment drag me down but I couldn't help it. This was my only chance, now I have to wait another 4 months.

I realized that my only avenue now was to confront Dad. At this point he was the only one I knew that had some answers.

I stood outside in front of the Bank steps waiting for a taxi when someone bumped into me. I swivelled and was surprised to find a tall black haired girl with delicate features wearing a designer black dress.

"Sorry. Sorry," she mumbled furiously tapping on her phone.

"It's ok," I assured. I noticed a tall guy and a shorter older woman walking towards us. It only took me a second to recognize Jungkook.

Shit.

I quickly turned back around and pulled the cap further down untying my tight bun and letting the waves create a border around my face.

I can't believe this. What is he doing here?

I prayed that the damn taxi would arrive as I heard their footsteps stop next to the girl who hadn't moved.

"Jennie what are you waiting for?" the older woman asked.

"Mum my phone won't even turn on anymore and then I bumped into this girl."

"I told you already I'm not getting you another one. You've only had it for a week. You should've looked after it better," the older woman said.

My curiosity at its peak. I couldn't help slightly turning and pushing some of my hair to glimpse behind me.

I tried not to look at Jungkook, focusing instead on the older woman standing next to him. She had the same black hair as the girl but slight strands of grey ran through her fancy up do. She was shorter than me and wore an elegant and professional maroon dress. Her face had the same features as her daughter just more aged. I guessed she was in her mid 40's.

I looked at the girl, locking eyes. Crap.

"Hey. I'm really sorry for before," she blurted out walking past her Mum and Jungkook, standing in front of me. "Jennie."

I knew if I said my name Jungkook would recognize me immediately but I couldn't be rude either.

I shook her extended hand. "Phoebe," I mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" she asked stepping closer.

"Phoebe," I repeated louder.

I noticed Jungkook and the woman move to stand next to Jennie. I looked up and locked eyes with Jungkook. His eyes widened in recognition. I looked away when he winked. There goes my plan to be incognito.

"Jennie, Jungkook get in the car please. Were already late," the older woman ordered from next to a black Bentley.

"Nice to meet you Phoebe," Jennie said.

"Same."

I watched as Jennie and Jungkook both followed Jennie's mum into the car.

Was that Jungkook's mother and sister?

I couldn't help spending the whole taxi ride back to the dorms wondering what the chances were of coming across Jungkook at the bank of all places, times and days.

I finally arrived back to my room grateful for the calm and quiet after the busy bustle of the bank, to help soothe my migraine that had started.

I took off my cap hanging it on the rack on the wall and flopped on the bed. My body sore from the constant sitting. I stretched rolling onto my back and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I sent Dad a quick text.

**Dad. I'm less busy now so call whenever you can. Love you. **

It was strange to think I had spent nearly two weeks without talking to him but he had work and I had been focused on school.

Coming to Seoul had definitely changed a lot in my life.


	13. Chapter 12

"I prefer the blue actually," Ruby admitted holding up a blue dress and a white dress.

"Isn't it to fancy? It's just a small party," I asked looking at the long baby blue v neck backless dress.

Ruby snorted pushing her strands of her straightened hair over her shoulder. "It's always fancy. Now come on put this on," she ordered pushing me towards her bathroom.

I was surprised at my reflection staring back at me in Ruby's full length mirror. The dress made me look beautiful. It perfectly fit, hugging all the right areas. The small spaghetti straps didn't even bother me.

One of the first times in my life I actually felt beautiful. I loved the flowy material.

I twirled once giggling then walked out of her lavender scented bathroom.

"Okay I agree. This is definitely the one" I vowed.

Ruby turned form her makeup table, her mouth dropped open. "Wow! You look beautiful, that dress is perfect on you," she exclaimed jumping up and walking around me in circles.

I smiled back. "It really is."

"All that's left is for me to get dressed and your hair and makeup." She looked at her pink clock on the wall. "Nam Joon said we should meet him outside at 6. We only have 20 minutes," Lucy mumbled pulling me towards her makeup table.

She let my wavy locks fall naturally down my back only pulling two of the front strands and braiding them and tying them at the back with a blue crystal flower clip. I put on the small matching blue crystal flower earrings that Ruby had handed to me.

She got dressed leaving me to finish applying the mascara and the nude lipstick she had left out on the table for me. At least now she trusted that I could handle doing that much. I was definitely improving.

"Well?" Ruby announced.

She walked into the room wearing a beautiful green two piece dress with a thigh split. It made her look taller.

"I love it! I know you love pink but green is definitely your colour." I stood amazed how her red hair caught the light in different angles making it shine. "I would die to have your hair," I admitted.

My light brown hair seemed dull in comparison.

"Don't be! Brown goes with nearly everything," Ruby assured me.

I smiled."Okay, true you have a point."

I spotted Nam Joon first. "Nam Joon!" I called out walking through the opened front doors.

"Hey, you look great. Where's Ruby?" Nam Joon exclaimed looking up from his phone.

"Thanks." I beamed. "Ruby forgot her phone. She should be coming any second," I explained looking back towards the door.

"How fancy is this thing?" I asked trying not to let my nervousness show, taking in his tuxedo.

"Mostly family, my parent's friends, it's always the same people. They love their parties," he insisted.

Great. Sounds fun.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ruby suddenly called from behind me.

Nam Joon escorted us into the waiting black limousine.

After what felt like forever the limo pulled onto a wide stone circular driveway that led to a beautiful modern mansion that had slight Mediterranean design edge to it. It was stunning.

The limo pulled up to the entrance. Nam Joon got out of the car first extending a helping hand for Ruby then me.

Nam Joon walked ahead and opened the front door ushering Ruby and I inside. The interior had high ceilings, massive rooms and high end furniture. I couldn't help noticing the many artworks that hung throughout the different rooms we passed as Nam Joon led us to the back where the party was being held.

The double glass doors leading to the backyard were opened. We stepped out on the concrete path that led to a pool, huge concrete seating area and gardens. The view was spectacular.

I looked around fascinated by all the men and women strolling around laughing and talking. It was definitely the right move going for the blue dress.

All the men were in fancy suits or tux's .The women all wearing beautiful dresses.

Nam Joon stepped forward extending his arms. "Come on," he exclaimed turning looking back at us.

I smiled and linked arms with Nam Joon. He led us onto the main path, I nodded and smiled at the people that greeted Nam Joon. So far I couldn't recognize anyone.

We reached the main crowd of people, Nam Joon leading us directly to Jin where he stood surrounded by a small group of older looking guys, all impeccably dressed.

Ruby and I both let go of Nam Joon's arms. "Jin," he interrupted hugging his brother fondly.

"You remember Ruby and Phoebe?" Nam Joon said draping his arm around Jin's shoulder turning him around to where we stood.

Jin smiled and hugged us both. "Of course I do."

"Congratulations, Nam Joon told us about your internship," I exclaimed returning his kind smile.

"When do you leave?" Ruby asked before he could reply.

"Thank you," he replied. He turned to Ruby. "Early December."

"Sounds good," I added. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Hey Jin, Congrats," an older guy with black hair interrupted, slapping Jin on the arm.

"Thanks Eric," Jin replied smiling.

"Well. Well. Where have you been hiding these two, Jin?" Eric announced staring Ruby and I up and down with cold grey eyes.

He gave me the chills. I didn't like him already.

I especially didn't like the way his eyes raked over me twice. Suddenly the dress felt slightly too revealing.

"Ruby and Phoebe. Nam Joon's friends in his year," Jin introduced.

Eric grinned at me, it made my toes curl. I gave him a small smile out of politeness.

"There's mum. I have to ask her something. Enjoy the party," Jin said smiling at us all then walking into the crowd.

"So what are you guys studying?" Eric asked looking at Ruby and I.

"Art," Ruby answered.

Eric smiled turning to me.

"Journalism."

"Very interesting. I like your friends Nam Joon," he confessed turning to Nam Joon.

I took the momentary lapse of attention in my direction to perform my own examination of Eric. He had perfectly styled black hair, not a strand out of place. He wore an expensive black tuxedo with a white shirt and black tie. His whole demeanour screamed arrogant rich guy that got his every whim on a silver platter. I was slightly judgemental but something about Eric made me feel at unease.

Ruby grabbed my hand. "Hey do you want to get something to eat. I'm starving. There should be some food around here somewhere," she whispered, glancing around.

"Yep. Next time we are not skipping lunch," I added, spotting the tables prepared with platters of food. I pointed it out to Ruby.

"Nam Joon, we're going to get some food," Ruby mentioned. Nam Joon nodded. I noticed Eric out the corner of my eye staring at me with an intensity that only made me feel more uncomfortable.

I looked away linking my arm with Ruby as we meandered our way through the small groups that were between us and food.

"I think I could eat everything," I admitted staring at the wide range of delicious looking hors d'oeuvres and canapés that adorned the white clothed covered tables.

"Same," Ruby agreed.

We filled our plate with stacks of the expensive looking finger foods and found an empty table.

"Hey do you know what his parents actually do in Medicine?" I asked wiping my hands on a napkin.

I waited for Ruby to finish her last of the grilled salmon. "I think his Dad is a head doctor. I'm pretty sure his mum is a neuroscientist. He told me they're both crazy genius level smart."

"I'm not surprised," I admitted arching my eyebrow glancing around at the garden statues and small fountain at the back. "Nam Joon had to get his brains from somewhere."

Ruby laughed. "True. Hey there's Belle I have to ask her something for class tomorrow. Do you mind? "

"Go ahead," I replied.

I glanced around but didn't spot anyone that I recognized. Sighing I pulled out my phone scrolling through my social media.

"Phoebe?"

I looked up surprised at the mention of my name.

"Jennie. Hi," I stammered quickly standing and smiled at Jennie.

She stood at the other end of the table adorned in a black jewelled tutu dress. Her long hair styled into elegant waves. She looked dazzling.

"I almost didn't recognize you. You look so different than yesterday," Jennie admitted pointing at my outfit.

"I had some errands to do. I'm normally dressed a bit better," I explained. "What are you doing here?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Jin. He's like an older brother. I've known him and his brother forever."

I smiled. "They are both great. I met them through school," I added.

"I wish I could go but I have one more year of high school to finish," Jennie said placing her purse over the edge of the chair next to mine.

That made sense she looked younger than the rest of us.

I already had a good feeling about Jennie.

I couldn't help wondering what her relationship with Jungkook was. I was leaning towards brother.

"It will fly by," I assured her.

We both sat down.

"Do you know what you want to study?" I asked.

"Literature. I love reading especially horror," she replied grinning from ear to ear.

I like Jennie more and more.

"I enjoy a Stephen King from time to time."

"Who doesn't," Jennie laughed. "Hey!" she exclaimed staring over my head.

"Mum wants to see you. She knows about the new phone," a familiar voice stated.

I jerked around instantly recognizing Jungkook's voice.

My mouth dropped open, my eyes slid up Jungkook's body before I could stop.

He was wearing a black turtleneck under a black tuxedo.

Desire burned through me.

Enticing bastard.

I quickly turned back in my chair focusing on Jennie, trying my hardest to ignore the heat in my cheeks.

"Crap. How did she find out?" Jennie whined.

Jungkook chortled. "It's mum. You know she knows everything."

"True. Where is she?" Jennie asked grabbing her purse off the chair.

"Inside."

Jennie faced me. "Phoebe I've got to go but I'm really happy that I saw you again. I'll ask Nam Joon for your number if you don't mind," she asked standing and smiling down at me.

I smiled back. "It's fine," I promised. "It was nice talking to you."

I couldn't help laughing watching Jennie bolt through the crowds up to the house.

I froze at the hot breath on my cheeks. "You look beautiful."

If I held a mirror up to my face right now I'm pretty sure my cheeks would be as red as a tomato. Or worse on fire.

"I shuffled my seat to the side quickly, not looking back at Jungkook. "Thanks."

I smelt his cologne moving past me to fill the vacated seat next to me.

I glanced around deliberately avoiding Jungkook's persistent gaze until I felt a hand grip my chin. We locked eyes. "It's rude to not look the person in the eyes when you're talking to them," he taunted, smirking.

"My apologies," I retorted searching his handsome face for any clue as to what he was thinking.

We continued staring at each other for what felt like forever, all the background noises vanishing.

"That dress is stunning," he admitted leaning back in his chair and draped his arm over the back of his chair. I tried to ignore the rush of pleasure I got noticing Jungkook's eyes sliding up and down my body.

I exhaled remembering my conversation with Jimin about trying to at least get to a place with Jungkook that didn't set off my hormones.

"Jennie is your sister?" I asked genuinely curious, deliberately ignoring his comment.

My first attempt at trying what Jimin counselled.

"Yes."

"What about you, any brothers or sisters?" he asked leaning forward.

"Just me."

He tilted his head to the side, his gaze inscrutable.

I took his momentary lapse of silence as an opening.

"I actually wanted to ask you for something?" I admitted lowering my voice.

He arched an eyebrow. I took that as a sign to continue.

"Please don't tell anyone what happened at the party. Best to forget the entire thing actually."

He grinned. "Okay on one condition."

I knew it. He wouldn't give in so easily if there wasn't something in it for him.

"Well?" I replied anxiously.

"Let's be friends."

My mouth dropped open.

This had to be the last thing I ever expected coming out of his mouth.

"Why?" I blurted searching his face for any deception but found none.

He was serious.

"Why not?"

"Can we really be friends?" I asked. "It won't be awkward?"

He grinned again. "Awkward about what?"

I couldn't help grinning.

His smile was infectious.

"Thank you," I muttered looking him dead in the eyes.

"See? That wasn't too hard was it? Friends already," Jungkook drawled.

"Maybe," I replied still not liking the way my stomach flipped when he looked at me. Being friends was going to be hard but a small part of me was happy that I could be around him. His energy was twice as enthralling.

That part of me wanted to see what Nam Joon and Jennie saw in Jungkook.

"Phoebe! I want you to meet Belle," Ruby exclaimed from the other end of the table.

I was surprised that I hadn't even noticed her arrival, maybe being alone with Jungkook wasn't too smart just yet.

I smiled at Ruby. "Okay sure." I smiled, standing up. I gave Jungkook a small smile before walking away with Ruby.

"Belle, this is Phoebe," Ruby announced.

I smiled up at the slightly taller girl dressed in red. "Hey, nice to meet you. I've heard great things from Ruby about you," I added politely.

"Same, she's always talking about you in class," Belle admitted.

I smiled at Ruby.

"Why don't you tell Phoebe about your project?" Ruby asked Belle. "Nam Joon is waving, I'll be right back."

"Okay, Well I have found the link between modern and ancient art techniques..." Belle began. Unfortunately she lost me at art, I may be able to spot a Picasso but don't ask me what brush stroke he used.

Belle had shoulder length black hair with bangs. She looked like she stepped off a runway, with her half Asian-Caucasian features I was surprised she wasn't on a runway or at a photo shoot. Belle definitely stood out in a room.

I focused back on what Belle was saying only to realize she was staring at me, waiting.

"Sorry. What?" I apologised.

"Don't be I lose most people when I talk about my thesis," she admitted.

Beauty and kindness. I could see why Ruby liked her.

Belle's phone started ringing. She quickly smiled at me before turning and walking away.

I turned back to the table surprised at the pang of disappointment I felt that Jungkook had gone turning to observe the elegantly clad crowds.

It was nice and strange to see how everyone drifted around from group to group smiling and conversing freely. I had always been on the sidelines watching but for the first time I felt a twinge that belonging wouldn't be so bad.

I smiled watching a couple of kids running past me dressed in mini tux's and dresses. They looked adorable.

I was surprised when I smelt an oriental scent behind me. I knew it was a man no woman would wear a perfume that strong.

My defences rose.

I turned and looked up into Eric's face. I didn't like the hunger I saw in his eyes.

"Excuse me," I mumbled looking away, starting to walk away.

He gripped my arm before I could take another step. "Wait. Don't go. I'll have no one to talk to," he taunted.

"Where are you from? Not from here clearly. Everyone here knows everyone and I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you before," he insisted.

"You wouldn't. I'm from Australia," I replied, while trying to think of a way to get out of talking to him.

His grip hadn't loosened.

"I was thinking European," he confessed.

He must be perceptive because there's no way he would've known my family originated in England.

Or could be my lack of tan.

"Does it matter?" I retorted, deliberately looking down at his hold on my arm. He followed my gaze and let go. "Sorry."

I didn't believe his apology was in the least bit sincere.

"How do you know Jungkook?" he demanded with a hard edge to his voice, leaning closer.

He had slipped up, something about Jungkook made him angry.

I felt surprised at my instant need to defend Jungkook.

"From school," I replied casually.

"I saw the both of you talking before, seemed more friendly than classmates normally are," he taunted, his eyes growing colder by the second.

This guy was seriously starting to piss me off.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," I snapped pushing his chest back. I walked away without looking back, grabbing a champagne flute from a waiter.

I finished the glass in one sip and strode inside looking for a bathroom.

I walked into the hallway stopping when I heard loud voices from the oak doors to my right. My curiosity took over leading me to pressing my ear against the door but it was too thick for any of the voices to be recognized.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swivelled looking at Jungkook with his finger held up to his mouth, signalling me to be quiet.

I didn't say a thing, letting him lead me away from the hallway up stairs to a small corridor into a small sitting room that was empty.

He let go of my wrist and closed the door.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

He grimaced looking away from my strong gaze. "It's personal."

I felt he wouldn't give me any more clarity. I decided to let it go for the moment.

"Who's Eric?" I mentioned, changing the subject.

He looked at me, with another inscrutable expression, his bright eyes dimming.

"An acquaintance," he replied cautiously.

His tone let me know there was bad blood between them both but it was clear I wasn't going to get any answers, at least for now.

I looked around captivated by the view of the party from the window overlooking the backyard. I walked towards the window leaning my head against the cool glass.

Jungkook joined me, leaning his arms on the window ledge.

"Everyone looks so happy," I commented, looking back out the window.

"That's because they are," he mumbled.

I turned surprised by his soft tone. In the soft light I was captivated by how peaceful and happy he looked staring out at the people below us.

I realised this was the first time I had seen this softer private side of Jungkook.

Breath-taking.

"Are you?" I wondered.

"Most of the time." He gave me a cheeky smile. "Some things I would change."

I laughed turning back to the window. "I like your sister, she definitely got the good genes," I teased.

Jungkook snorted. "I have one or two of my own."

"You have good taste in friends," I added, pointing out Nam Joon in a small group by the pool.

"I've known him since we were kids. He's like a brother."

"You know, when you're not being an ass or flirting. You're actually really easy to talk to," I stated, smiling sheepishly.

"I have my moments," he teased.

"Is it true about you and Madeleine?"

I wanted to hear the truth from Jungkook's mouth.

He sighed straightening up and folding his arms against his chest. "I called it off. It was time," he confessed.

My stomach flipped. I was happy.

"Good, it wasn't healthy for you both," I mumbled watching Jungkook step closer.

My heart started racing, his eyes lit with temptation gazing up and down my body. I ignored the shivers down my spine.

I had to get out of there.

I didn't want it shown on my face that his clear desire made me pleased.

"Ruby's waiting for me" I stammered. I bolted past Jungkook and back the way we came until I reached the fresh outside air.


	14. Chapter 13

"Okay. Okay. I admit it. The party wasn't that bad."

Ruby beamed. "It's all about the dress. Who wouldn't have a good time in that dress?"

"True," I smiled.

I hugged Ruby, waiting until she was inside her room before unlocking my door.

I hung the dress on its hanger in the wardrobe and took a relaxing shower.

I slipped into my favourite pyjamas and grabbed the chip packet off the desk settling on the bed.

Beep. Beep.

I reached for my phone. Dad had sent me a text.

**I'm free tonight. Call me back on the home phone if you can. Love you.**

This was it. I knew I needed to have this conversation but it didn't make it any easier.

I wiped my hands with a tissue and turned the TV off.

I dialled home and sat up.

Dad picked up after the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Dad."

"How are you sweetie? I know I've been busy these past weeks but your Grandma has kept me updated thanks to your emails."

"I'm good, promise. But I have to ask you something."

"What is it honey?" he replied.

I closed my eyes.

"I found the box in your safe. The one with Mum's stuff in it," I stated, keeping my voice clear.

Silence on the other end of the phone.

I continued taking his silence as a sign of acknowledgement. "How could you? After all these years you've let me believe she had abandoned both of us when in fact you've had contact this whole time."

"You had no right going in to my safe Phoebe," Dad growled.

"You lied to me Dad all these years. You knew how much I missed her," I retorted.

"I'm not going to discuss this with you. You should never have gone into my safe in the first place but the reasons I have for what I did, you do not need to know. I am your father and I know what is best for you. I want everything in that box to be in the box when you return it to me on Tuesday.

"Tuesday?" I cut in.

"That was one of the good news I wanted to share with you tonight, business has gone well. I'm coming to Seoul for a few days. You will give me the box back."

"Just answer my question. Why did you hide it from me? We don't keep secrets."

"Phoebe don't make me repeat myself, I've had a long day I'm not in the mood to discuss this with you and I will not discuss this. Let this go," he demanded, his voice rising.

"I deserve to know what happened. You can't hide it from me," I yelled.

I tried to blink back the stinging in my eyes as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I am your father and you will listen to me on this. Let this go. Let her go," he shouted back.

He hung up. I lied back on my bed grabbing a tissue wiping my cheeks.

That wasn't how I wanted the conversation to go. I shouldn't have lost my cool.

I believed he did what he did to protect me but I wasn't a kid anymore.

I threw the tissue away. I got up feeling numb and walked into the bathroom. I washed my face annoyed at the sight of my bloodshot eyes.

Feeling hurt and lonely I went where I would feel better.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked for the fourth time since I padded my way from my room to Ruby's.

"Nope. I prefer the company anyway," Ruby smiled passing the chocolates as we sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, her eyes clouded with sympathy.

"Not really," I admitted. "Family stuff."

"I get it. But if you need to. I'm here," she promised. "Time for some Netflix." She started scrolling through her saved shows.

I suddenly felt very grateful towards Ruby.

I realized how lucky I was, that we were friends. I had come to depend tremendously on the short redhead.

I snuggled under the blankets drawing the cover under my chin.

"Jungkook's not that bad," I blurted out.

Ruby swivelled around. "What was that?"

"We talked," I explained trying to hold back the smile I felt coming.

"Really? About what? When? Where?"

I laughed. "At the party. Just for a bit. He was nice," I admitted ignoring her knowing smile.

"I told you," she said winking then turned back to the TV.

We ate chocolates and binge-watched episodes until we eventually dozed off.

Beep. Beep.

"Oh my god. Turn that off," I begged opening my eyes.

"Done," Ruby stated while yawning. "Crap. Class."

"Now?"

"We have a lecture today. It's supposed to last the whole day," she explained as she jumped and started rummaging through wardrobe.

I slowly sat up as the argument with Dad came back into my mind. I sighed and flopped back down on the bed shaking the cobwebs away as Ruby flitted from room to room getting ready.

"Okay let's go," she exclaimed.

"How did you get ready so quick," I asked, amazed at seeing her dressed even her hair braided.

"It's a skill," she laughed pulling me up from the bed.

I didn't even have the time to get changed out of my singlet and tracksuit bottoms. I ran my fingers through my messy hair.

We entered the cafeteria, Ruby bee-lining for the food as I found us a table. Luckily for 7am it was nearly empty.

There mustn't be any other morning classes.

I looked around the cafeteria enjoying the emptiness and silence.

"Okay, I've got half an hour for breakfast," Ruby stated dropping two plates of food in front of us.

"How hungry are you?" I asked, amused at the amount of food she had stacked onto the plates.

"We only get a short lunch break, the biscuits they pass out. I would rather die," she explained, grabbing a muffin from my plate.

We sat in silence eating a bit of everything as more and more people strolled in.

Ruby's phone started vibrating on the table.

"Belle just texted me. She's already there. Do you mind If I go now?" Ruby asked.

I grabbed the last two choc chip muffins placing them in her hands. "Have fun!"

She gave me a quick hug before bolting out of the cafeteria.

I leaned back in my chair picking at the leftover pancake.

"Phoebe? You're here early."

I looked up and into the faces of Nam Joon and Jungkook.

"Hey. I was keeping Ruby company," I replied sitting up grateful for the company. "The party was great, you have a beautiful house."

I smiled at Nam Joon as they sat down.

"Thanks. My aunt is in architecture, she designed the whole estate," he added.

Suddenly I was very aware of the fact that I was only dressed in my pyjamas. At least I was wearing a bra.

Normally I didn't care what guys thought of me but with Jungkook I couldn't help how he saw me. I wasn't short or tall. I was skinny but toned thanks to the swimming classes Dad made me take in high school. My best features were probably my slender legs and small waist. I didn't mind my hair but after a phase where I had cut my hair really short. It had been in grade 4, it was the last time I cut my hair except for the occasional trim. Grandma always told me my eyes were a beautiful ice blue and warm blue depending on my mood, I never saw it though.

I wasn't a model but I wasn't hideous.

Before Jungkook I had never been bothered where I fit on the spectrum.

"What are you two doing here so early?"

"Gym. We hit it three times a week," Nam Joon explained.

"There's a gym here?"

I hadn't seen a gym when I had memorised the school map. But that explained why they were both dressed in singlets and shorts. Nam Joon had a nice lean body but I preferred Jungkook's toned muscular build.

"It's in the sports centre," Jungkook said reaching past Nam Joon grabbing a piece of bacon.

That made sense.

"Jennie couldn't stop talking about you," Nam Joon revealed. "She rarely speaks well about people. Take it as a compliment."

"I will." Smiling at the memory of how we first met.

"You left quite a mark last night, even some of Jin's friends were asking about you," Nam Joon mentioned.

I noticed Jungkook stiffen and frown.

I smiled, feeling slightly self-satisfied at the thought of Jungkook even a bit jealous.

"It's all thanks to Ruby. She's a miracle worker," I confessed.

Nam Joon grinned as Jungkook scowled.

"You two are welcome to join us in the mornings if you want, it opens at 6am," Nam Joon offered.

I grimaced. "I'm not exactly an early riser."

"That's cute," Jungkook mumbled as he took a drink from his water bottle.

I ignored his comment.

"Offer's open," Nam Joon promised.

I laughed inwardly at the thought of me at the gym at any time. "Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mina weaving her way through the tables.

Mina was in most of my classes, she was one of the few also studying for a Journalism degree. I had been jealous of her raven black hair that she usually wore down ever since she had introduced herself to the class on day one. Mina was from Seoul and stood around 5'3 but she could hold her own when she needed to.

She was also one of the more popular girls in my year I always spotted her between classes in groups, always he centre of attention but she was nice. We got on fine in class but it didn't go further than that.

I knew she was punctual so if she was here for breakfast that meant class was soon and I must've spent more time zoned out than I had realized.

"Phoebe?" Nam Joon asked tapping my arm.

I focused back on Nam Joon and Jungkook, who were watching me, amused expressions on their faces.

"Sorry. But I've got to go actually. I'll see you both later," I babbled. I stood, watching their faces change to confusion. I gave them a quick smile before bolting out of the cafeteria back to the dorms.

I really didn't want to be late.

I had enough time for a quick shower. I chucked on my oversized striped t shirt that reached just above my knees. I didn't forget to slip on my black boy shorts. One wrong gust of wind and that's not a sight I wanted anyone to see.

I wasn't a prude just cautious.

I brushed my hair quickly deciding to leave my hair tumbling down my back in waves, then dabbed on some of my cherry lip balm.

I grabbed my book bag and phone off the desk. There was no news from Dad or Cody. I wasn't surprised from the lack of communication from both.

Cody had sent me an email on an old account the day after he left, his Dad had taken his phone away until he got settled back in London. I was somewhat grateful to his Dad for giving my conscience a break but it didn't make the problem go away. I still needed to tell him what happened.

"I'm jealous," Jimin whined for the third time since class finished.

"I promise next time, if there is a next time, you are my plus one," I promised as we walked towards the eating area.

I had been waiting to tell Jimin what had happened at the party. I trusted him completely and that was refreshing.

"I took your advice."

Jimin stopped walking. "For what?"

"Jungkook."

He walked into the elevator pressing the ground floor button. "You guys are friends now?"

I smirked. "Friendly."

"I need more details than that," Jimin demanded as the elevator door opened.

"We talked. He was nice actually," I admitted ignoring the growing smile on his face.

"By yourselves?"

"Yes." I passed the second sandwich out of the fridge to Jimin.

"Did anything happen Phoebe?" he taunted with a knowing smirk.

"No, I'm an adult," I insisted but I knew by the look on his face that he was thinking about the same thing I was.

He pretended to choke. "Like last time?" he replied looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I knew that was coming.

"Last time was a mistake," I stated trying to sound firm but failingly.

Jimin didn't say anything just raised his eyebrows.

"Hey, have you heard anything about Mina?" I asked casually. There was something about her that I just couldn't quite place my finger on.

"Nothing worth any gossip," he relayed. "Unfortunately."

I laughed at the disappointment clouding his face.

"Your turn, what happened on your weekend, any drama or revenge?" I teased.

Jimin had a flair for the dramatics.


	15. Chapter 14

I loved hot chocolate especially with whipped cream and marshmallows.

"Eww, how can you eat those things?" Ruby grimaced, holding up one of the pink marshmallows I had gotten as an extra.

I grinned. "But they're pink and squishy."

Ruby sighed, dropping the marshmallow and leaning back in her chair as she took off her white gloves. She caged her hot coffee in her pale hands.

"Too squishy, it's creepy."

"But yummy," I exclaimed.

Seoul had woken up to a cold snap. The coffee shop was packed with people all ages covered in beanies, jackets, gloves and scarves. Even after living through Melbourne's chilly weather I had succumbed to the change in weather. Ruby and I had made a quick trip to my storage unit to find my winter clothes before we hit the coffee shop.

I didn't want to think the weather was an omen for when I had to meet Dad later. He had arrived earlier in the morning he left a voicemail that Robert was going to pick me up at 3 to take me to the new apartment he had leased for his time in Seoul.

"I don't think I can take this cold anymore," Ruby whined, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Agreed."

"I still can't believe that you got out of all your classes. I'm jealous," Ruby sighed again.

I was taking a sick day, depending on how my time with Dad went that might be real tomorrow.

"Why don't we do something fun tonight? A girl's night," I proposed.

Ruby smiled as she leant forward in her seat. "I've got the perfect idea."

"Should I be worried?" I teased.

"It'll be fun." Ruby put the lid on her coffee cup. "Now let's go shopping, we deserve some fun."

"Agreed," I beamed before finishing the rest of the whipped cream and dropped the rest of the marshmallows in the now tepid hot chocolate.

Ruby and I made it back just in time to the dorms. We had spent 2 hours shopping and my feet were killing me from all that walking and standing. I was grateful to finally be sitting in the Mercedes on the way to Dad's new leased apartment.

"Thanks Robert," I smiled as I got out of the backseat and he rolled his window back up.

The apartment building was huge, I loved the use of windows, I was all for natural light. I strolled into the apartment lobby after being buzzed in and took my time as I made my way to the elevator. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach, tightening my grip on my bag that contained the black box.

I stepped out of the elevator on the 25th floor and walked to the door on the left hand side that had the number 3 above the door frame and opened the door to the new apartment which was covered in cardboard boxes and plastic wrapped furniture. Dad stood by the large windows overlooking the balcony.

"Hi Dad," I announced taking small steps towards him.

I hated the fact that he was angry with me.

He turned around his normally smiling face was frowning. I didn't like the dark bags under his eyes and his paler skin. "Phoebe." He pointed to one of the two wrapped chairs that belonged to a large glass table. "Sit."

He was mad. Really mad.

I sat down averting my eyes and looked at the tiled floor.

"Do you have it?" he rumbled, sitting down across from me in his perfectly tailored business suit.

I silently opened my bag and passed the box over. He didn't need to know about all the digital copies I had already made of every single document. When Dad was mad it was best not to push him any further.

He grabbed the box off the table, got up and put it in his briefcase pocket before sitting back down. His expression slightly less furious. Now was as good as a time as any to broach the subject again.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me about the box?" I stated, gathering my courage and facing him dead on.

"I will not discuss this with you Phoebe," he cautioned, returning my gaze with angry eyes.

I took a deep breath, still holding his gaze. "I want to know why there are bank statements saying you've been giving Mum money for years," I demanded in a firm tone.

His eyes flashed with fury. "I will not repeat myself."

"But Dad.." I interrupted, my voice slightly raised.

"Phoebe stop, I want you to let this go. I really mean it, forget about it. There is stuff you don't know and you won't know," he declared, holding up his hand as I started to respond. "I have my reasons and you will listen to me. I am doing this to protect you."

"She's here though..." I began before Dad cut me off. "Stop. Your mother is gone and she isn't coming back."

I stood up. "I WILL FIND HER," I shouted, losing my composure.

"SHE IS GONE," Dad thundered as he slammed his hand on the table. I watched him exhale and the rage in his eyes passed. I sat back down on the edge of my seat. His outburst shocked me, there had only been few times I and ever seen him raise his voice like that. His anger squashed my own.

"I promise you, I'm doing this for you honey. Please let it go alright?" he asked in a calmer tone. His face softening, his posture relaxing, I found myself calmer after my own outburst but I still wasn't finished. I realized I couldn't find any answers through Dad after all but I knew someone who might be able to help me.

I hated the way this whole subject had affected our relationship.

"I will." For now but he didn't need to know that.

He could never stay mad at me for long. I felt bad for lying to him but he was my Dad and I was sure that if he found out he couldn't possibly stay mad at me for too long.

We both sighed before we both started smiling. Truthfully I couldn't stay mad at him for long either.

"I am sorry for taking the box the way I did," I acknowledged, feeling some of the guilt I had dissipate.

"I believe you, thank you sweetie," he smiled, his eyes sincere.

The mood shifted and the butterflies in my stomach finally disappeared as I noticed the last tendrils of anger leave Dad's face. He wasn't angry with me anymore and more importantly I knew it was the right decision to let it go for our relationship.

Even the hurt I felt at Dad having concealed the box and its contents, I truly believed he believed why he hid what he did was to protect me, didn't matter as much. At the end of the day Mum had gone and Dad had stayed, that still meant a lot to me.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled back.

"Now what do you think?" he exclaimed, standing and glancing around the apartment.

I walked over to the window, amazed at the view. "I love it," I admitted turning and smiling at his expectant face.

"Good because I've already bought it," he announced joining me at the window.

"You're staying in Seoul?" I asked looking up at him. My fingers crossed after everything I had missed him.

"Yes, for a month then every second week."

I beamed and threw my arms around his side. He laughed and pressed his cheek against my head. "One day Phoebe, you'll understand," he mumbled as we stood watching a flock of birds flying past the apartment.

I was dying to ask what he meant but I held it in.

We spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking the boxes and moving furniture around until we both agreed. The apartment was huge it took up one half of the entire floor, there were two bedroom both with ensuites and walk in wardrobes, a spacious kitchen and open planned dining and lounge room. Dad had told me the second bedroom was mine for whenever I needed a break from the dorms or just needed a change. I loved my room. Dad had bought a desk, small library and a bed already. He promised I could pick out whatever else I wanted at a later date.

We ordered heaps of food for dinner and binge watched Billions it was Dad's new favourite show.

Finally at 10pm everything was setup, in place and cleaned. I had already called Ruby to let her know I was staying at the apartment tonight, I felt bad but we postponed our girl's night after I promised she could come see the apartment tomorrow.

I bid Dad goodnight and went to bed enjoying the feel of the foam mattress and new bed sheets.

I realized that if I was to continue looking for Mum I couldn't let it impact the one parent I did have.

The sound of an alarm woke me up from my sleep, I opened my eyes adjusting to the bright light streaming in from the window above the bed. It gave the room an ethereal glow. I found my phone on the ground, I didn't have a bedside table yet, it was 9:15. I wasn't an early riser but I had never slept till this late but the past days had been exhausting.

I stood up yawning and slowly made my way into the living room. "Dad?" I called out. Only silence. He must be at work.

I walked over to the comfy lounge and lied down pulling the black fluffy blanket over me. I read a new text from Dad.

Honey the key code is 083769, there are leftovers in the fridge. The apartment is also yours so feel free to use it whenever you want, love dad

I replied. After lying down for a couple of minutes my eyes slowly drooping I heard my stomach grumble. Suddenly wide awake with hunger I bolted and headed for the fridge heating up the leftovers then settled back into the lounge with the TV on. I could definitely get used to this place.

My phone vibrated. I read a new text from Ruby.

I'm here

After replying I opened the door and waited for the elevator to reach my floor. It wasn't long until I saw her emerge in a bright pink flower dress and holding some bags.

"Okay, number one, can I live here?" she laughed as we hugged tightly at the door. I gave her the grand tour of the apartment.

"I love this place," she confessed as we settled onto the lounge and pulling out containers of food I recognized from the cafeteria. "I saved us some food."

She passed me the containers of éclairs and we began wolfing down the food as she told me about her night. She had gone with Belle to an art exhibition downtown.

"You know Jungkook asked about you," Ruby announced out of the blue as we threw out the plastic containers in the bin.

I felt my pulse starting to race. "When?" trying my best to sound casual.

"This morning at the caf. He and Nam Joon joined me in line. He asked where you were," Ruby relayed.

"What did you tell him?"

Ruby shrugged. "Just that you were staying at your Dad's."

I nodded.

I couldn't help feeling happy that he had asked after me.

She passed me the second bag. "Here are the clothes you asked for."

"Thanks." I grabbed the bag and passed her the TV remote. "Here. I won't be long," I promised as I walked down the hallway into my bedroom. I heard her laughing as I closed the door.

After a 10 minute shower I got changed into the jeans and white jumper and brushed my tangled wet hair, letting it air-dry. I plodded back into the living room amused at the sight of Ruby sprawled over the lounge with her arm dangling from the side of the lounge still holding the remote. "Having fun?"

"Of course. I'm really relaxed actually," she admitted yawning as she stood and turned the TV off. I couldn't help laughing at her messed hair.

"So you haven't told me yet, what are we doing tonight?" I reminded her as we made our way into the empty elevator.

"Actually I changed my mind."

Ruby stayed silent the entire cab ride to the bus station. "Come on, give me a clue, please?" I pleaded for the third time.

We ran to the bus making it just in time. I followed Ruby looking down to make sure I didn't step on the back of her shoes.

"Ruby!" a familiar voice called out. I looked up and spotted Nam Joon waving sitting one row in front of Jungkook.

"You guys came," Ruby exclaimed dashing towards them. I wondered why both of them were here and where we were going. I hated not being in the loop.

"Will someone tell me what is going on?" I demanded watching Nam Joon get up and sit next to Jungkook as Ruby gestured for me to sit down.

"She didn't tell you?" Jungkook grinned glancing at Ruby.

"No," I replied staring at Ruby too.

"Well, I know we haven't had much of a chance to have some fun so I thought why not skip classes for the day," she began.

"And?" I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"I was bored last night so I looked up fun stuff to do and found this amusement park. There's a new ride I want to try and when I bumped into the guys at breakfast and told them about my plan they wanted to come," she explained.

"I was getting sick of classes anyway," Nam Joon admitted.

I turned to Ruby whispering in her ear. "Isn't the point of girl time, no boys?"

"It'll be fun, I promise," Ruby swore. I didn't feel like arguing, if Ruby was happy then so was I.

I dozed off after about 15 minutes into the bus ride.

"This place is huge," Ruby exclaimed an hour later, as the four of us stood in front of the entrance to the amusement park.

I felt the energy and buzz of the families and couples bustling in and out of the park entrance, it was infectious. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I love it," I admitted, draping my arm over Ruby's shoulder as we all walked pass the gates.

Ruby and I bolted for a man holding balloons, we bought one pink and one purple balloon.

"So, rides? Food? What do you guys feel like?" Nam Joon asked.

"Why don't we just walk around? See what there is to do?" Ruby suggested as she started meandering through the crowd.

We stopped at 'Zootopia Land'. We came across the panda enclosure first. I couldn't help running up to the glass staring at the cute panda's. "Adorable," I muttered as the others joined me.

"Do you like animals?" Jungkook asked, I looked up meeting his gaze, surprised at his question.

I couldn't help grinning. "Love animals," I confessed, turning back in time to watch a small panda making its way towards the glass. We moved to a small viewing platform where we could come closer to the panda's.

After 5 minutes of walking we hopped onto the 'Safari' bus. The bus took us to see lions, tigers, bears and a smattering of other wild animals. The bus conductor handed out food to feed the giraffes and smaller animals that we were allowed to touch. Ruby and I took turns leaning out the window to feed some of the animals that we stopped at.

I had even started enjoying hanging out with Jungkook. It was fascinating watching his face lighten up as he took photo after photo with his expensive looking camera. It looked professional. I didn't know he had a passion for photography but Nam Joon had told me it was his hobby. I wondered to myself why he wasn't studying photography.

We arrived in time at the 'Friendly Monkey Valley' for the talk being held by the trainer. Ruby and I both volunteered to help feed and play with the monkeys, the boys stayed in the audience choosing to watch from afar. Ruby and I took turns holding the monkeys as Jungkook took photos for us.

The trainer even bought out a rare golden monkey for the volunteers, it was beautiful. As we left the animal area I couldn't help feeling energized nearly bouncing with every step. This had definitely been one of Ruby's best ideas.

I don't think I stopped smiling the whole time we spent with the animals.

We stopped for slushies before continuing onto the rides, Jungkook and Ruby were both chomping at the bit to get on the newest extreme ride. After seeing the contraption both Nam Joon and I opted to stay and hold their belongings.

I think I just developed a fear of heights.

Ruby begged me to go on the ride with her again when they came back, I declined.

I couldn't help staring at Jungkook as he looked through the photos Nam Joon had taken of them. I had never seen him look so free and alive. I felt like I was seeing a part of him that few people ever got the chance to see.

We all took turns going on the less extreme rides. My favourites were the new VR rides.

After about an hour we headed for the food court, my stomach grumbling. I loved the fact some of the stalls were even selling burgers and chips, it was almost like being at home.

Ruby and I ordered our food first as the boys waited holding the table, the families were pilling in and we didn't want to lose the spot. We waited for them to come back before we started eating, I had to thank my Grandma for the manners.

"Wow, you're really good at taking photos," I promised Jungkook as he showed Ruby and I all the photos he had taken so far. He was really talented.

"Thanks," he replied giving me a genuine smile before showing Nam Joon. I loved the way his eyes lit up with happiness as he explained a new technique he had learnt.

Still full and not wanting to vomit everywhere, I stood next to Jungkook watching as Ruby and Nam Joon got on another rollercoaster. I was surprised that Jungkook hadn't gone. I had come to the conclusion that he was an adrenaline junkie.

I turned when I heard loud laughter from behind me. I saw a young couple getting off the carousel with small kids, they all looked extremely happy. The small group went on the horses again and again, the kids giggling and having a blast. The young girl reminded me of myself when I was 7 and mum had taken the day off and picked me up bringing me to the fair. I had begged her to take me on the carousel at least twenty times that day. She had even let me eat all the cotton candy I wanted. It was one of my favourite memories.

"Come on," Jungkook said as he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the carousel. He must've noticed me staring. He was more perceptive than I thought.

I couldn't help smiling as we stepped on the platform, there was only one horse left. I jumped in surprise when I felt strong hands grab my waist from behind and lift me up onto the horse. I stared at Jungkook in surprise as he passed me to stand next to the horse holding onto the pole.

"Thanks," I mumbled. A smile curled his lips but he stayed silent, holding up the camera as I turned away.

"Come on, just one, please?" he pretended to plead he grinned from ear to ear as we waited for the carousel to start. He hadn't stopped taking my breath away today, it wasn't fair.

Without thinking I leaned forward running my fingers through his soft hair, amazed by the way the sunshine made his dark hair shine. "So soft."

He lowered his camera, staring back at me with a softness I hadn't seen before, almost tender.

Suddenly Jungkook was standing right in front of me. I felt my heart racing as his strong and warm hands gripped my waist, gently. I couldn't look away from his glistening eyes, the amber flecks sparkled in the light.

The butterflies in my stomach were out of control.

I moved my hand from his hair gripping his wide shoulders. I closed my eyes lost in the feeling of warmth that radiated from where I touched him, that calmed my butterflies, even starting to relax into his arms. I felt his large hand cup my cheek. His cool lips met mine in a quick kiss. I opened my eyes surprised but I couldn't help smiling as I saw Jungkook's closed eyes, his face inches from mine. I pressed my forehead against his enjoying the sensation of being close to him.

"What are we doing?" I whispered.

He stayed silent only tightening his grip on my waist.

"Jungkook..." Before I could finish, slowly and gently he pressed his lips to mine. Everything vanished, even the loud yelling of the kids around us. My heart fluttering, I kissed him back. All I could focus on was the feel of his warm strong muscles under my hands and the way his lips moved in sync with mine. As the kiss deepened his mouth tasted like Raspberry slushie.

The carousel began to move jolting me out of my blissful state. Cody's face appeared in my mind. I pushed Jungkook away strongly, trying not to notice the look of confusion etched on his face.

I got off the horse feeling somehow both angry and aroused as I held onto the pole behind me waiting for the carousel to end. I stepped off the platform spotting Nam Joon and Ruby waiting at the ride exit and bolted for them not wanting to look back for Jungkook. My emotions were to over the place right now. If I was with him any longer I knew my mind would lose the battle to my body.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Ruby chimed linking my arm with hers.

"Yes."


End file.
